


Looks Like Dry Land

by ohnoscarlett



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Baby Fic, Bakery, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, stitch and bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoscarlett/pseuds/ohnoscarlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is an international pop star who falls for two boys at the same time. She can totally handle it. She has her girls in Little Mix. She has her mum and Gemma. And she has the crew at the bakery, where she likes to sit in on a knitting group.</p><p>Louis is a teacher, who is the greatest big brother ever. And Liam is a boxer, who manages to get things done even if his trainer, Niall, is super lazy and just eats and yells at him. Featuring BFF Perrie, and her semi-secret boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Like Dry Land

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to my ever-present and long-suffering beta and Brit-picker, thewrongshoes. Love you, bb.
> 
> And OMG, the art. Go love all over her. anniegirl27
> 
> http://anniegirl27.tumblr.com/image/74931644793 or at AO3 http://archiveofourown.org/collections/round_two/works/1159246

Harry liked London. It wasn’t anything like tiny Holmes Chapel, for one. She could go out and do whatever she liked; _be_ whomever she liked, and nobody was the wiser. Harry could just be Harry.

She had a big, beautiful house in Primrose Hill. She just liked the sound of it: _Primrose Hill_. It was lovely. She didn’t spend much time there, what with all the obligations she had with Little Mix, but the house was hers to ramble about in alone. It was kind of sad, in a way, that big, empty house because even when Harry was in London, she hardly felt at home.

Harry was a social creature at heart. She loved people. She liked everyone, and everyone seemed to like her. It made her life as something of a minor celebrity rather easy in that sense. Harry was the darling amongst darlings. So when she was off, back in London, she found herself gravitating toward people again and again. Clubs, dancing, parties, yes, but not always. Sometimes she just needed the quiet life, like it was back in Cheshire with her mum and Gemma and their nan. Something a little different.

Harry and Gemma had spent quite a lot of time with their nan. Their mum worked, so Nan made sure the girls got home from school, and did their schoolwork, and got on without killing each other. Harry hadn’t realized how much she depended on her nan until she didn’t see her every day. For the longest time it was like a piece of her was missing. So, she learned to fill those spaces in her self on her own.

Harry liked to knit. She rolled her eyes and laughed when the girls called her Granny, and she knew it was something that was horribly unstylish—something Harry Styles of Little Mix really shouldn’t do. _So_ Sex and the City season two.

But Harry had learned from her nan, sitting at her knee hour after hour. It was comforting. It was soothing. It was something to remind her of home. And no one had ever done murder with a knitting needle. _At least not yet_ , Harry would jokingly threaten, brandishing a shiny size 9.

It had taken some time; some poking about on the internet, some wandering around London, but Harry had found a place to make her own. It was a little bakery in Camden, about a mile and a half from her house. It was so much like the one where she had worked after school and on weekends back in Holmes Chapel—filled with silly old ladies behind the counter, happy to stuff her with pastries and drown her in tea.

The best part, though, was that they didn’t judge her when she pulled her tangle of knitting from her bag.

It took the better part of a year of visiting the bakery whenever she was back in London to really cultivate a relationship with the people there. Jan ran the place like Margaret Thatcher, with an iron fist and a dry wit that made Harry choke on her tea as often as not. Barbara and Mary were her sisters, and filled out the staff and baked the cookies and alternately loved on and tormented Harry as they saw fit.

Barbara took to sitting with Harry during her breaks, little projects of her own emerging from the depths of the back room where they kept their things, but brought out long enough for a cup of tea and a few more finished rows. Harry enjoyed the solidarity of it.

“Harry, love.”

“Yes, Mary?” Harry looked up from the scarf she was working on toward the woman behind the counter.

“Are you busy Thursday next? At half three?” Mary asked sweetly.

“I don’t think so,” Harry replied, trying to reach her phone in the bottom of her bag without losing the last three stitches on her needle.

“Still in town, then?”

“Course. Taking a bit of a breather before we start on our next one. You know,” Harry said with a shrug. Little Mix had been touring and recording for three years straight. It was hard work, and they could do it. They did do it; were happy to do it. But they were tired. Jesy and Leigh-Anne were strung so tight you could practically see their insides. Jade’s mum had been ill, and Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Perrie had a secret boyfriend hidden away somewhere in London. Harry fiddled with her phone for a moment until the calendar popped up. “I have a meeting at ten, but I should be done by then. Why?”

“Would you be willing to swing by and sit in for Barbara for the group?” Mary wondered.

“The stitch and bitch?” Harry laughed, bobbling her phone so that it clattered on the floor.

“If you want to call it that,” Mary replied, swiping at imaginary dust on the spotless glass cases. “She’s an appointment.”

“Does she now?” Harry said coyly.

“She’s getting her hair bobbed,” Mary smirked. “Old Harry the delivery man is back from holiday and she’s all…” Mary wiggled her fingers in some strange approximation of jazz hands that just made Harry want to put her head down on the table and laugh til she cried.

“ _Oh, Barbara…_ ” sighed Harry. Mary stifled a snort. “I like Old Harry.”

“So’s Old Babs,” Mary winked.

***

The meeting had run late, of course. Harry had wanted to go home before she went to the shop, but with the production meeting going long, she didn’t have time. Harry twisted in her seat, trying to see, then trying to reach back for her knitting bag. She was pretty sure it was back there.

The squeal of tires and blaring horn got her attention back on the road. Didn’t slow her down at all though.

Harry’s Land Rover screeched to a halt in front of the bakery at exactly three thirty. She pulled her bag out from where it had wedged itself under the back seat and slammed the door, taking a deep breath and settling her curls and sauntering into the place like she meant to do it that way.

The bells over the door chimed, and Mary and Jan looked up at her reprovingly. Harry ducked her head and found a seat at a table before looking around at who else was there. Her eyes widened in surprise at the diversity. Well, sort of.

There were a couple grannies, to be sure, and a younger woman who looked Harry up and down deliberately before she went back to her project. And then there were the twins. Two little blonde girls probably no more than ten. And their… brother? Harry looked him over. Same clear blue eyes, same determined chin. Their clearly hovering and unsure whether to leave them, smoking hot older brother. Maybe cousin. Too young, surely, to be their father.

Harry wondered why she hadn’t been coming to the stitch and bitch more often. He was well fit. Harry fought the urge to squirm in her chair.

“Hi, I’m Harry,” she said, following a deep breath.

“Hello, Harry, we’ve heard so much about you,” one of the grannies replied kindly. 

“Where’s Barbara?” said the other. The other one shot her a look. Harry liked her.

“On a date?” Harry replied hesitantly. All three women burst into peals of laughter. The little girls just looked at each other, while their brother lifted a sardonic eyebrow. Harry liked him too. “I’m just sitting in,” Harry went on. “I’m sure it won’t be a regular thing.” Nobody responded with more than a murmur of assent. Harry wasn’t really sure if that was a good thing. “What are all your names, then?”

“Jillian,” replied the younger woman. Harry placed her at about thirty; no more than thirty-five.

“Pleasure to meet you, Jillian,” Harry said sweetly. “What are you working on?”

“Socks,” she said tersely. “Sorry. Just. Counting, you know?”

“Of course,” Harry grinned, looking round the table.

“I’m Tabitha,” replied one of the grannies. The friendly one. Harry smiled at her and she went on. “That’s my sister, Agatha.”

“Lovely!”

Agatha just scowled down at her mitten.

“I’d say she’ll warm up to you eventually,” Tabitha continued, “but she won’t.” Everyone laughed, and Jan shouted from behind the kitchen door, _she’s not lying!_ and Harry thought again that she should have come sooner.

It took a few minutes for the ruckus to settle down, and Harry turned to the remaining members of the group with an inquisitive look. The twins both noticed quickly and ducked their heads shyly. Harry was charmed. They were adorable. She looked past them to their brother, who clutched his take-away cup of tea like it would slip out of his fingers otherwise.

“These wallflowers are Daisy and Phoebe,” he said, gesturing fondly to each girl in turn. Harry searched desperately for a distinguishing characteristic to tell them apart.

“It’s very nice to meet you both!” Harry said cheerfully. She saw the twins glance at each other and blush. “What are you making?”

“Just a scarf,” replied the one nearer. Harry thought it was Phoebe.

“We’re only learning,” said probably-Daisy.

“How nice!”

The twins shrugged in unison. The ladies chuckled, but the girls’ brother merely frowned down at them and sipped his tea.

“Lou got us lessons,” stated Daisy matter-of-factly. Harry opened her mouth, but Phoebe cut her off.

“Louis,” she said, jerking her head to indicate the boy behind her. “Him. He’s our _brother_ ,” she explained briefly, rolling her eyes.

Harry couldn’t suppress the smirk that slid across her lips.

“Louis,” she nodded. “Pleasure.”

“It’s all mine, to be sure,” he replied smoothly, taking another sip of his tea.

***

Harry flopped down on the bed and kicked off her shoes. The knitting group had been a rousing success. Tabitha—Tabby—and Agatha were hilarious, and once Jillian reached a point where she could stop counting, she started talking and seemed quite nice as well. Agatha remained frosty, but the little girls soon overcame their shyness. They didn’t exactly join in conversation, but they weren’t afraid to ask for help or to check in with their progress.

Harry had to admit she was intrigued by the twins’ brother. Louis had finally decided to stay, but sat away from the group to give his sisters some illusion of independence. At first, the girls had looked to him frequently, but they eventually forgot he was there and went about their tasks happily enough. Harry was not so lucky. She found herself stealing glances in his direction, looking away if he caught her at it. And he did. Often.

He was just—lovely. And his lips, after he sipped his tea, were damp and pink, and Harry wanted to press her thumb against them to see if they were as plush as they seemed. She rolled over with a groan and mashed her face into the duvet. It wouldn’t do if she was mooning over a random boy in a bakery.

But she was committed to go again. She’d promised.

***

Harry was early the next week.

“Making up for last time, are we?” chortled Barbara, waggling her eyebrows lewdly.

Harry just rolled her eyes.

“Oh, stop.”

“What?” Barbara asked innocently. “It’s not like sweet Louis hasn’t been dragging his sisters in here for weeks.”

“Don’t they like to come?” Harry wondered.

“Oh, well enough, I’m sure,” Barbara replied. “But what’s got you coming back time and again all of a sudden?” Harry spluttered wordlessly and Barbara just hummed, nodding.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Harry said unconvincingly.

“He’s a pretty one, that.”

“True enough,” said Harry. “But I have neither the time nor the inclination to—“

“ _’Neither the time nor the inclination’_ ,” Barbara teased, tossing her head. “Pssh. No time for a shag either?”

“ _Barbara!_ ” cried Harry, scandalized.

The door chimed as customers entered and Harry thumped her head on the table.

***

Harry and Louis chatted amiably while she knitted on her hat and he drank a seemingly endless supply of tea.

“Your sisters said you got them lessons for their birthday,” Harry reminded him.

“I did,” Louis replied. “I read somewhere that people often prefer experiential gifts to material ones. I thought this would be a good experience for them.”

“And do they agree?” Harry asked, coyly, not bothering to hide the grin that dimpled her cheek.

“More or less?” Louis shrugged, toying with his cup. “We’ve been coming since the beginning of summer hols, but I think they would have preferred mobile phones, until you showed up.”

“Oh?” Harry wondered, guilelessly.

“They mentioned, last week, after we left, that you, uh…” Louis gulped his tea and grimaced as the hot liquid scalded his mouth. “You’re kind of famous.”

“They ‘mentioned’.”

“Wouldn’t shut up about it, actually,” Louis said with a laugh. Harry joined him.

“I’m not famous,” Harry said finally, shaking her head and disrupting her curls so that she had to push them out of her eyes. “I’m in a band. My band’s famous, maybe.”

“I think some people would beg to differ,” Louis argued, focusing on his tea again, twirling his cup between his fingers. Harry shrugged.

“Clearly,” Harry pointed out, “I live the rockstar life.”

“I can see that,” Louis smirked, his delicious mouth quirking up at the corners. “Non-stop sex, drugs, and rock and roll.”

“Clearly,” she said again, looking up slowly from her stitches, lashes catching on her tumbling curls.

Louis bit his lip, and his blue eyes sparkled. Yes, she definitely liked this one.

“Um,” Louis began hesitantly. Harry just laughed at him.

“Tell me more about you,” she suggested.

“Me? Oh, I’m not at all anything you would—“

“Would what?”

“Not anything an international pop star would find interesting, that’s all,” Louis finished sheepishly.

“So sure, are you?” Harry teased, and she was sure she saw the faintest blush paint his cheeks.

“I’m a special education teacher,” he said.

“ _Really?_ ” Harry said wonderingly, setting her knitting in her lap and propping her elbows up on the table. “I never would have guessed. Go on. Tell me more.”

***

Harry went to the knitting group at the bakery for the third week in a row. Barbara and Mary smirked at her knowingly, but Harry merely skipped in, ordered herself a tea, and sat down. But Louis and the twins didn’t come. She was a little disappointed, until someone else came in.

He was—sleek. And somehow rugged all at once. And Harry nearly spilled her tea all over herself. International popstar, indeed; she’s an idiot is what she is.  
This fellow made his way hesitantly to the counter, and Harry did tip over her cup when Jan pointed him their way. _He was there to knit?_ Surely not. She openly gaped at him as he joined their group and introduced himself to Barbara.

His name was Liam.

“There’s an old saying, to not judge a book by how it looks, or whatnot.” And Harry blushed furiously, shamed. “Oh, no! I didn’t mean—“ he rushed on. “No, it’s just—my occupational therapist thinks it will help me get my dexterity back.” Harry frowned, shaking her head. “I broke my hand. Boxing. And it’s not coming back as quickly as it should.”

“Oh,” Harry replied softly. “You’re a _boxer_.”

“I am,” Liam says proudly. “But it won’t do if I can’t get my fingers to work.”

“No, I can’t imagine it would.”

***

Liam's utterly terrible, but trying so hard. He likes to do a couple rows and see how it looks, but then when he gets suggestions like, “it’s a little loose”, or “you skipped a stitch there”, he rips it back out and starts over. He needs a lot of assurance. He seems to like to get it from Harry.

He’ll get all frustrated and just yank the crap out of his yarn, pulling it apart, but then turn a smile on Harry that she would swear was flirty. But then he blushes and counts out another set of stitches. He’s _adorable_ , which is not something Harry would have thought she would think about someone who pretty much beats people up for a living.

***

Louis and the twins were back the next week, and so was Liam the boxer. Louis was delighted to have another bloke to talk to, though Harry pointed out that there was no actual need for him to stay. Daisy and Phoebe were fine without him. Louis very slowly and deliberately sat down and made himself comfortable.

“Can’t leave poor Liam alone, now, can I?” he said with a wink. “It is Liam, isn’t it?”

“Quite right, um…”

“Louis,” he replied, leaning across the table to offer a friendly handshake.

Harry frowned. When it rained, it poured. And from the way Louis was eying Liam, Harry thought Louis probably felt the same way. That was an interesting development.

***

Harry continued to “sit in” on the knitting group for the rest of the summer. It was highly educational. The ladies fawned over Liam and got him talking. He was slowly getting better, at both his knitting and his dexterity, and he would explain in careful detail what it was like to be a boxer.

“Seems like I’m at the gym more than I am at home,” Liam said. “I’m there every day, from eight til five or six in the evening.”

“That long!” Harry wondered. Liam shrugged, tilting his head charmingly.

“I love it,” he replied plainly. “It doesn’t matter. My trainer is a fellow named Niall; he’s a great lad.”

It seemed like he was about Liam’s age, and had been an Olympic hopeful (as was Liam) until a knee injury ended his career. Harry had a hard time connecting a knee injury to boxing, but apparently it would randomly give out on him and Niall would find himself blinking on the floor and unable to get up without assistance. Not good when the other guy just wanted to knock you down again.

Liam adored Niall and promised to bring him around.

“Maybe I’ll just go down to the gym instead,” Harry replied coyly. “See what this boxing is all about.”

“You’re more than welcome, Harry, if it suits you,” Liam said, sounding a little confused. “It’s not very exciting, I’m afraid. If I’m not sparring, I’m working out, and Niall is like the laziest trainer in the world.” Everyone laughed at that. “It’s true! He just eats and sleeps and yells at me.”

“Aw, Liam,” Harry cooed, placing a hand over his for a moment and pulling an exaggerated sad face. Louis snorted, and Harry wrinkled her nose at him until he grinned at her. Then she grinned back.

***

The bakery was in a spot in the neighborhood that saw plenty of traffic. They had plenty of regulars and a good amount of walk ins. Harry spent enough time there that she began to recognize them.

Zayn owned the tattoo shop next door and showed up like clockwork on his breaks. He was strikingly attractive, with perfectly coiffed dark hair, warm honey eyes, and a shy smile that he broke out only sparingly. The shop ladies were completely besotted with him and spoiled him shamelessly, making him his favorite tea and slipping in pastries and biscuits that hadn’t been in his order.

Jan came around the counter after he disappeared back to his own business and slumped down next to Harry with a sigh.

“Ah, Zayn is right lovely, isn’t he Harry?” she wondered dreamily. Harry laughed and poked at her.

“Bit young for you, isn’t he?”

“Well. Yes,” she replied with a grin. “But not for you.”

“Not again,” Harry rolled her eyes. Jan cackled at her.

“Haven’t you noticed how he always shows up right when you’re here?”

“That’s when he has a break,” Harry said decidedly.

“He owns the place. He can take a break whenever he likes,” Jan replied tartly. “Did you know he’s one of our bakers?” Harry shook her head silently. “Comes in at four a.m. so his scones are hot and ready to go when we’re open. He pops round when he knows you’re here, because for some reason he wants to see what you think of them. He’s interested in you.”

Harry’s eyebrows rose into her curls.

“I don’t know what to say.”

“You could go say hello to him,” Jan suggested. “He’s a nice boy.”

“I’m sure he is.”

***

Zayn’s shop was simply called “Tattoos”. Harry was sure it had to be registered under something more specific in the business rolls, but that was all the big red sign out front said. “Tattoos.”

Harry walked in and saw right away that they specialized in flash. The walls were covered in examples, and there were thick books scattered on the front counter. She looked around, reading the signs. Deposit policies, aftercare recommendations, basics like the hours the shop was open and the phone number, facebook, and twitter handles they could be found under. She giggled into her hand over a neatly handwritten one:

Will not do ever:  
Tasmanian devils, tramp stamps, tribal.  
Zayn will judge you.

With

and fuck no we don’t do piercings get the fuck out of my shop

hastily scribbled underneath in black sharpie.

Harry turned to examine a book that caught her eye when Zayn emerged from the back.

“Oh, hi. I thought I heard someone out here,” he said, drying his hands on a tea towel.

“I didn’t mean to disturb you,” Harry replied.

“You didn’t,” he said with a smile that immediately made Harry return it. “I was wondering if you were ever going to come in.”

“Why is that?”

“Because you are clearly no stranger to a tattoo shop,” he said quickly, gesturing at her visible artwork.

“True,” Harry agreed, but there had to be more to it than that. She looked down at the books again. “Do you do anything custom?”

“Hardly ever,” Zayn said with a shrug, leaning on the counter. “We’ve found a niche. It works. If you want a custom from me its crazy expensive. Weeds out the riff raff.” He winked and Harry blushed.

“I’d have to think about it,” she said, suddenly flustered and annoyed at herself. She took a deep breath and got a whiff of his scent—a faint mixture of sweat and pot and strangely something that reminded her of Perrie.

“That’s why we specialize in flash, love,” Zayn grinned. “No thinking involved.”

“That’s terrible advice!” Harry cried, scandalized.

“Some that I know you’ve received personally,” he replied cheekily, winking at her again before he tapped the counter and ambled away into the back of the store.

“See if I come back, then!” Harry shouted at his retreating form.

“Oh, you’ll be back,” Zayn said. “I’m sure of it.”

***

It was August before Harry worked up the nerve to try to see the lads outside of the bakery. She went biking with Liam, and shopping downtown with Louis, then the three of them all went to see a film together. It was French and pretentious, and Harry sat in the middle, with Louis whispering rude things in French on one side and giggling about nonsense with Liam on the other. It was wonderful.

The three of them started hanging out all together and they really got on. They hung out a lot, to the point that Harry started to wonder how they supported themselves. The lads just laughed at her and reminded her of how things worked. Summer holiday meant Louis didn’t have classes. And as a professional athlete, Liam sort of set his own schedule. He had a trainer; he got things done. Not everyone was a popstar.

It was Lou's tiny horrible flat that they spent all their time at because it's cozy and homey and near the bakery.

“Why don't we hang out at your house?” Louis wondered. “It’s nice.”

“You’ve been there once,” Liam pointed out.

“And it was nice,” Louis affirmed.

"It’s like a museum. It's cold," Harry said, and then stuck her cold feet under his thighs. Louis squawked and tickled her until Harry was sprawled across the both of them on the sofa, giggling and panting.

“You have us to keep you warm,” Liam said fondly, looking down at her. Louis smacked him.

“That was seriously cheesy, oh my god! Go away, Liam,” he groaned, pressing his face into the palm of his hand. “And also: summer. _Ugh._ ”

Harry laughed, throwing her head back to rest on Liam’s broad chest. He wasn’t kidding; the heat seeped out of him and curled around her comfortingly. Harry stretched her legs over Louis’ lap and sighed happily.

“It’s quiet with the girls gone,” Harry pointed out. Louis stilled.

“It is,” He agreed, a little subdued. “I liked having them here for the summer. Mum picked them up last Sunday. She had a day off and didn’t want me wasting my money dragging all the way up to Doncaster just for the day.”

“You could have stayed for more than the day,” Harry thought. “Term doesn't start for another week or so, right?”

“Two,” Louis said.

“More like she didn’t want you with her babies on the M1 in your shit car,” Liam chuckled, jostling Harry so that she wiggled down more firmly between them, then reaching over to jab Louis in the arm.

“More like that, yeah,” Louis smile grew slowly as Harry and Liam both picked and poked at him. “Stop it, you devils, or I’ll make you go hang out at Harry’s!”

“Maybe we will, then!” Harry shouted, laughing and rolling off onto the floor with a thump. She clambered to her feet and bent to press a quick peck to Louis’ mouth before grabbing a bemused Liam by the hand and dragging him off the sofa. “Come along, Liam! To the museum!”

Liam shrugged and gently cuffed Louis in the head so that he swayed and sprawled dramatically across their empty seats.

“Leave me. Go,” Louis waved half-heartedly. “I’ll just be here. Alone. You two enjoy the museum.”

“We will,” Liam grinned as Harry swung their clasped hands. Louis’ smile turned slightly predatory as he looked up at them.

“Don’t touch anything,” he said. “Might get you into trouble.”

Liam opened his mouth, but Harry cut him off.

“Not that kind of museum,” she said, leaning down to kiss Louis again. “I encourage hands-on,” she said cheekily, laughing at his stricken expression. “See you later, Lou, yeah?”

“Um. Yeah,” he said, glancing between her and Liam.

“Ugh, one more,” Harry declared, snatching one more brief kiss before turning and pulling a rather confused Liam behind her.

“Do you really want to go home?” Liam asked as they neared the foyer.

“Yeah, it’s getting late.”

“Alright then,” Liam replied softly.

“ _Liam_ ,” Harry tugged him to a stop and pulled him close, kissing him gently. “It’s just a kiss.”

“Just a kiss.”

“Just. A. Kiss,” she said, punctuated with more kisses. Liam finally smiled so she propelled him toward the car.

It was late enough that the drive to Harry’s house was quick and uneventful, and they were quiet. Harry debated about asking Liam to come in with her, but she didn’t know what it would mean. What he would think it would mean. What she wanted it to mean. She chewed on the side of her finger to keep her mouth shut instead.

The car eased silently up to the front of Harry’s house and she forced herself to make a decision.

“I like you,” she said bluntly. Liam’s entire face displayed his surprise; his eyes widened and his pretty mouth made a pert “O”. Harry squirmed delightedly and leaned toward him over the armrests. “Don’t get weird.”

Harry kissed Liam like she hadn’t before. It wasn’t soft, and it wasn’t playful. She kissed him hard, opening up and licking inside, no pretense. But it was fast. Harry pulled away and Liam groaned, his pretty mouth even sweeter glistening in the streetlights. She kissed him again, just a peck, before she sat back for real.

“I gotta go,” she said, opening the door.

“Harry—“

“Liam, I like you, ok?” Harry said, hanging off the door. “But it’s late. Later, yeah?”

“Yeah,” he said, rubbing absently at the back of his neck. “Later.”

***

Harry paced in her kitchen, then wandered over to the lounge, and finally to her bedroom where she paced some more. Kissing Liam felt like a declaration. But she wasn’t ready to make one. She didn’t have enough information.

She tried going to bed, but she just tossed and turned. Her mind was whirling, and it wouldn’t let her rest. She liked Liam. She had told him exactly that. But she liked Louis too. Only he didn’t know it. She didn’t know if it would make a difference, but Harry felt like everyone needed to be in the game for it to be a fair play.

It sort of made sense in her head.

Harry threw her clothes back on and found her car keys and made her way back to Louis’ building. The outside door was locked, but the security guard recognized her and let her in. She made a note to mention that to Louis later. Safety issues. Troublesome.

Harry took the stairs two at a time and pounded on Louis’ door, heedless of the neighbors. She could hear him shuffling around inside before the telltale clicks and rattles of the lock.

He didn’t say anything when he opened the door, just looked at her sleepily. She looked down at herself and she was a state. Her clothes were rumpled, her hair was a mess, and in the dim light of the hallway she couldn’t tell if she had on one black shoe and one blue or not. Finally Louis had seen enough and gestured for her to come inside.

The door closed and Louis backed her up against it, his hands on her hips. Harry tilted her head to look at him closely, and realized they were nearly the same height. Louis didn’t give her the chance to think, just leaned in and almost, _almost_ kissed her.

“Been thinking about you all night,” his voice rasped against her skin. “About you. And him.”

“Lou, I—“

“Did you take him home?” he asked, lips barely brushing hers. “Did you take him to bed?” Harry shook her head, her breath stuttering in her chest. “Is he your boyfriend?”

“No. I don’t—not yet,” she managed.

“Good.”

Lou’s mouth was hot and frantic when they crashed together. He kissed her with his whole body, pressing her up against the door and digging in with his fingers. Harry’s knees went weak and Louis took the opportunity to hitch her up and haul one leg around his waist. He left her mouth and kissed down her jaw, down behind her ear, to that spot that was near universal in making someone shudder. Harry was no exception, and she stretched her neck to bare more skin for him.  
Harry scrabbled at Louis’ shoulders, broader than she thought, now that they were under her hands. He pressed harder, and she could feel him snugged up against her hip, hard and obvious in cotton pajamas. Louis rolled his hips and she writhed, suddenly sure she was going to come from just a snog, like she hadn’t since kissing was new. He did it again, and Harry gasped, grabbing a handful of Louis’ hair to bring his mouth back to hers before she said something to embarrass herself.

Louis slipped one hand under Harry’s thigh and pulled at the other until she gave up and wrapped both legs around his waist. That seemed to be what he wanted because with both hands holding her up he ground her into the door as he kissed her desperately. Harry boggled. She was overstimulated; Louis’ mouth, her breasts crushed to his chest, his hips driving into her again and again. They didn’t even have to be naked. She was open to him, and even between layers of clothing, the friction was perfect that Harry could feel it building. She dug her heels into his arse until he grunted, shifting enough to make her break away from his mouth, gasping.

“ _God_ , Lou.”

He bit at her chin.

“Want you, Hazza.”

That was what Liam always called her. And Harry’s orgasm crashed over her.

Her head thumped against the door as she cried out and Louis hissed as her nails sank into his flesh. They were pressed so tightly together she could feel his cock twitch as he came in his pants, his mouth pressed into her shoulder to muffle the sound he made.

Harry tucked her head into Louis’ neck as they settled on the floor, his legs too wobbly to hold them up any longer.

“I didn’t mean for that to happen,” she said softly.

“Are you sorry?”

“No.”

“Can we do it again?” he asked, cheeky as ever. She smacked him in the head, but he only smiled and kissed her palm. Clearly she would have to hit him harder for it to sink in.

“Not _now_.” Harry clambered to her feet, managing not to kick Lou anywhere vital and only stepping on his hand once. He sat on the floor picking absently at his damp pajamas. “I kissed him. Earlier, I mean.”

“Alright.”

“I don’t—ugh,” Harry swept a hand through her hair. “I like you.” Louis’ smile turned dirty, and Harry didn’t know how he could do that. It was the same smile it was the second before, but that one didn’t make her want to drop to her knees and give him another go. She shook her head. “Both of you. And I don’t—I don’t know what to do about it.”

Louis stood and kissed her gently, sweeping the curls out of her eyes.

“Don’t worry yourself. We’ll figure it out.”

***

Harry tried not to be weird around Liam when she saw him again, but it was like she couldn’t stop herself from being awkward and shy. Luckily he thought it was charming. And Louis thought it was funny. They were infuriating.

She wasn’t going to the bakery to knit as often as she had. Little Mix was back in the studio recording again now that Jade’s mum was feeling better and she made her quit hovering like a worried hen. It was fairly relaxed, as these things went, but Harry was still busier than she had been.

She invited the lads over to her house to cook them dinner. Harry was an excellent cook. All the years of living with a household full of women, including her single mum and her _nan_ for goodness sake, Harry had been kind of forced to learn, or starve.

Not that she would have actually starved, but it was the principle. Harry could take care of herself. And her family if need be. 

She knew that family wasn’t just blood, but what you made of it, and even as young as she was, over the years she had accumulated people she considered family. Jesy and Jade and Leigh-Anne and Perrie were family, and so was Simon. Uncle Simon. That always made her laugh. She could see, too, that Louis and Liam were slowly becoming her family as well. It was kind of disconcerting.

So she had a barbeque. The lads came round after Harry got out of the studio, and the three of them squabbled over the grill and managed to get a decent chicken out of it without setting themselves or anything else on fire.

“This is lovely, Harry, thank you,” Liam said finally, over the remains of his meal.

“I just wanted to have you over, that’s all,” Harry replied, waving him off. “I didn’t want you to think I was avoiding you. Either of you,” she added quickly.

“You’ve been busy, babe,” Liam offered, agreeable as ever. 

“So have we,” Louis added. But Harry could tell he was watching Liam carefully as he nodded along. “School is back in session, and our Liam has been training extra hard,” Louis said with a wide grin, slapping Liam companionably on the back. His hand seeming to linger and then left to rest on the back of Liam’s chair. “Big match coming up. Is that what you call it? A match?”

“A bout,” Liam corrected him with a roll of his eyes. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal!” cried Harry. “You could be killed!”

“I don’t think boxing means what you think it means, Harry,” Lou said sardonically. She frowned at him and rounded the table where she perched in Liam’s lap.

“I don’t like the idea of some fellow beating on our Liam,” she fussed, stroking his face gently. “Your pretty face,” she sighed, kissing the tip of his nose. The three of them laughed, even Louis.

“I do try to protect my face,” Liam argued. “Gotta keep the hands up.”

“And’ve done a splendid job so far of it, mate,” Louis agreed.

“Why thank you,” Liam said proudly. “I didn’t know that you’ve been to see a match.”

“A bout?” Louis said with a mischievous glint in his eye. “I haven’t. I’ve seen your face though.”

“Oh. Ok.” Liam seemed confused. It made Harry a little nervous at what Louis was playing at. He was _flirting_ ; clearly flirting with Liam. Liam, for his part, didn’t seem to know what to do about it, if he even realized that was what it was.

It was quiet for a moment, until the scrape of Louis’ chair sliding back broke the silence.

“Well, my darlings, I must be going,” he said grandiosely, clasping his hands in front of him and offering a sort of truncated bow. “School starts early in the morning, and time waits for no man. Young minds to mould and all that.”

“You sound like my sister,” Harry offered, standing to bid him goodbye.

“Great minds think alike,” Louis replied with a wink before sweeping Harry into his arms and kissing her soundly.

“ _Louis!_ ” Harry beat ineffectually at his shoulders until he placed her on her feet, grinning like a cat with the cream. Harry straightened her clothes and pretended to glare at him. He had none of it, though, and leaned in to snatch another kiss.

“Later, loves,” he called, and was out the door.

Harry felt breathless, like she had been standing out in the wind. She could feel the heat from his body when Liam stood up to join her.

“He’s a whirlwind.”

“Yes,” Harry agreed. “That. Exactly.”

The hands at her waist were tentative, and Harry knew it was because of Louis’ display. Liam didn’t know where he stood. The nose nuzzling her curls wasn’t so tentative. Maybe Liam wasn’t quite as out of the loop as she suspected.

“Are you..?” 

Harry didn’t want to guess what he was asking and get it wrong.

“Am I what, Liam?” she asked finally.

“I thought… I thought—“

“Go on.”

“You and… I. I thought.” Harry stood stock still and let Liam get it all out. Sometimes it was easier when it wasn’t eye to eye, so Harry stood with Liam at her back and let him fumble. “I—we kissed, Harry. And you said—“

“I did,” she put in.

“You did?”

“I did say. I do.”

Liam let out a gust of breath.

“I don’t understand,” he finally admitted.

“I think,” Harry said, turning, “that we’re being courted.” Liam’s brow crinkled adorably.

“Courted?” he wondered. “By who?”

“Lou.”

“ _Lou?_ But—“ Harry could practically see him slamming on the brakes. “Wait, _we?_ ”

“I like you, right?” Harry prompted, sliding her arms around Liam’s waist. She waited until he nodded to continue. “I like Lou, too,” she admitted somewhat sheepishly. Liam stilled. “It’s the same for him, Liam,” Harry explained carefully. “Yeah, he likes me…” Harry paused, and the memory of Louis’ touch made her blush. Liam saw, so she charged ahead. “But he likes you too, Li. Can’t you see? He’s just been so much more careful with you. He doesn’t know what to do with you.”

Liam was silent for a long time, staring off past her ear, until he finally rested his cheek against her hair and sighed dolefully.

“What do we do?” he asked softly.

“Whatever feels right,” Harry replied.

***

Liam was incognito for a while, and Harry chalked it up to training. They all still messaged each other furiously, but it was another few weeks before Louis invited them over for takeaway and a film at his flat. Harry was desperate to go, having been worked to the bone by her producers and chastised by the vocal coach for clearly not working on closing the hole in her range. She needed the break.

Liam was at Lou’s flat already by the time Harry arrived, flustered and windblown. Louis let her in and clucked and fretted over her until she batted at him to leave her alone.

“I’m sorry, I just have six little sisters, so I’m used to kind of… taking care of everyone,” Louis apologized, backing off and heading into the kitchen.

“Your students too,” Liam pointed out helpfully. Louis emerged with a beer.

“Yeah,” he agreed, tipping the bottle in salute before flopping down on the sofa.

“Ugh, no, no,” Harry said, trying and failing to keep the whine out of her voice. “It’s just—I’m having a _day_.”

“Aw, poor love. Want a beer?” Louis asked, not sympathetic at all to the trials and tribulations of a popstar.

“Yes, in fact,” and she stole his right out of his hand and took a long drink.

Louis squawked and looked to Liam for support. He just shrugged and stood.

“I was going to get one anyway,” Liam said as he walked away. Louis scoffed and pouted at Harry until she put the drink down and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.  
Louis grinned sunnily and pushed the bottle back further from the edge of the table before he dove forward to kiss Harry hard. She laughed into his mouth, which prompted a nip, and a surprised moan slipped out.

A clink got her attention, and Harry saw Liam standing frozen in the doorway to the kitchen with three bottles of beer in his hands. She felt caught out.

“Liam,” Harry said over Louis’ shoulder. Louis paused in his path down her jaw, but he didn’t stop or turn around. “Come on, then.”

Liam took a few hesitant steps closer and put the bottles on the table next to Harry’s discarded one, but he wouldn’t look at her and Louis.

“ _Liam_ ,” Harry tried, but then she nudged at Louis. “Lou, stop it.”

“It’s just kissing,” Louis declared with a toss of his head, sitting back and draping himself across the sofa.

“But poor Liam is feeling left out,” Harry said sweetly, holding her hands out to him and keeping them stubbornly up until he gave in and came to her.

Liam grasped Harry’s hands and let her pull him down to sit on the edge of the coffee table, but he still refused to meet her eyes. Harry reached out and stroked his cheek.

“ _Liam_ , it’s just kissing, yeah?” she said softly. “It’s nice, remember?” Liam’s eyes flicked up and Harry smiled, leaning across the gap to kiss him gently. “See?” Liam blushed charmingly and looked down, his dark eyelashes fanning against his skin.

Harry felt Louis shift, moving closer until he hooked his chin on her shoulder.

“’e’s pretty like that,” Louis murmured, but Harry shushed him with another kiss. His grin told her he wasn’t chastised in the least, but it didn’t matter. She shook her head fondly and kissed him again before turning back to Liam. Who was watching them.

“Kissing Lou is nice,” Harry told him. “Really nice.”

“Okay,” Liam replied slowly. 

Harry didn’t know if he was agreeing with her to be polite, or to get her to stop talking about it, but Louis took it as permission. He separated from Harry and reached out to grasp Liam by the back of the neck and pulled him until they met in the middle. They slotted together perfectly, and Harry watched, fascinated, as the kiss deepened. She watched their jaws work, and the flex of Louis’ fingers against Liam’s skin, mirroring the slide of his free hand across Harry’s thigh.

Louis groaned softly, and the kiss broke. Louis looked smug and satisfied, and Harry wanted nothing more than to chase Liam’s taste out of his mouth. She actually swayed toward him when she noticed the look on Liam’s face. He was dazed; his eyes were glassy, and he kept licking his lips. Harry was mesmerized, but as she looked on, he blinked.

Liam scrambled to his feet, turning to snatch his jacket off the back of a chair.

“I have to go,” he said into his collar, and was out the door.

Harry and Louis just sat on the sofa, dazed, and looking at each other. Harry blinked.

“Go after him,” she said, and nudged Louis until he stood. “Go, Lou.”

Louis turned and ran.

Harry stumbled to the window and looked down at the street. It was dark, but she could see Liam emerge from the building and pause at the curb. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and his shoulders were up around his ears. It didn’t take an expert to see that he was upset. Harry ached for him; that she had a hand in making him feel like that.

A moment later, Louis burst out onto the sidewalk. Harry’s heart lifted. She could just hear Louis’ voice as he called for Liam, and see Liam glance over his shoulder as if he couldn’t help it. Louis approached him cautiously, and Harry knew what it cost him—Louis launched himself headfirst into everything; Liam was the careful one.

Harry strained to hear them, three floors down.

“Come back up, Li,” Louis said.

“I—“

“Liam,” Louis pleaded, “ _please._ ”

“Lou, I—“ Liam shook his head as if to clear it. “I just don’t—“

“Don’t what?” Louis cut in. “Don’t kiss boys? Don’t do threesomes?” Harry bristled right along with Liam and Louis backpedalled furiously. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“It’s just… I’ve never—“

“Is that all?” Louis took a step closer and Harry watched as he gently took Liam’s face in his hands. He smiled sweetly, then leaned in and kissed him. Liam let it happen. He didn’t jerk and pull away, he didn’t stiffen and back off. In fact, Harry could see him melt into it, and she smiled, hugging herself tightly as she watched them together. Liam straightened finally, breaking the kiss and speaking low enough that Harry could hardly catch what he said, or Louis’ response.

“I don’t know what to do about that,” Liam said, confusion written plainly across his face.

“Just come up.”

Harry leaped to her feet when the lads disappeared back into the building. She cast around frantically, not knowing what exactly she should be doing with herself, and in the end did nothing at all besides stand in the middle of the room, waiting. When the door opened, Harry was relieved to see them hand in hand and she let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.

“Oh, thank goodness,” she murmured, and let her feet carry her toward them. Harry threw her arms around Liam and Louis, drawing them both close. “I was afraid we’d lost you, Liam. Don’t run away again. Please?”

“I won’t?” he said uncertainly.

“That’s right,” Harry said, taking half a step back and looking him in the eye. “Now come on, sit.”

Harry dragged the lads to the sofa, where they had several awkward moments not looking at each other and generally fidgeting uncomfortably. Harry perched on the edge of the coffee table so she could face them and hopefully make the conversation easier in that aspect.

“Alright,” Harry finally said with a sigh. “We need to talk about this, I guess.” The lads nodded, so she moved on. “I like you both. A lot.”

“Me too,” Louis added softly. “Both of you, I mean. Sorry to spring that on you, mate.”

“It’s ok,” Liam said nervously, picking at his jeans. “I—I’ve never thought about it. I’ve only ever been with girls. And I like you, Harry. I just never—Lou, I—“

“Are you trying to let me down gently, Liam?” Louis asked.

“No! I mean—“

“Did you like it? When he kissed you?” Harry put in. Liam blushed furiously. “It’s ok. Louis’ a good kisser. It’s ok to like it.”

“It is?” he wondered innocently.

“Of course it is,” Harry said, reaching out to smooth the frown from his forehead. “Just do what feels good; it’s not hurting anyone.”

“But we’re friends,” Liam argued.

“Isn’t it best when your lover is also your friend?” Louis suggested. Liam’s jaw dropped, and Harry fought the urge to laugh.

“Don’t we already do everything together, the three of us?” Harry reminded him. “This is just one more thing.”

“But the three of us!” Liam was getting anxious. “How would that even work?”

“We can figure it out, Liam,” Louis said reasonably.

“And won’t it be fun?” Harry said with a grin, waggling her eyebrows. Liam blushed and ducked his head, but rather than letting him escape, Harry leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “We don’t have to do anything now, if you want to let it all sink in. But think about it. I want to be with you, and Louis. And if I can have you both… imagine the possibilities, Liam.”

Louis reached out, sliding his hand up Harry’s leg, stopping to squeeze at her thigh. Harry turned away from Liam to smile at him.

“I’m in,” he said needlessly. Harry knew he wasn’t the deciding factor, but she took it anyway. She swayed toward him for a kiss. He went for it straight away, and when Harry pulled back gasping for breath, he moved down to nip at her jaw. It was an awkward stretch from the sofa to the table, so Harry went easily into his lap when he tugged at her.

“Mmmm, Liam,” Harry looked over and held out her hand. “Give us a kiss, love.”

She saw a flash of indecision in his eyes, but Liam edged closer so Harry could easily bend down to catch at his mouth. Her skin buzzed as Louis groaned in her ear.

“That’s so hot,” he whispered, continuing to suck along her neck.

“See?” Harry said against Liam’s lips.

“Maybe I need to see a little more,” Liam suggested. Harry’s eyebrows shot up, and Louis huffed out a laugh.

“You want to watch, Li?” Louis asked, pulling back to peer at Liam around Harry while mouthing at her jaw. Liam nodded jerkily and Louis’ grin turned wolfish. “Alrighty then. Come on, Haz, let’s put on a show for our Liam.”

“What should we do?” Harry asked Liam.

“Take—“ Liam swallowed thickly. “Take off your shirt. Both of you.”

Louis grasped the hem of Harry’s tshirt and helped her tug it over her head, then reached down and did the same to his own, tossing it back behind the sofa. Harry grinned at him, smoothing her hands down from his shoulders to his chest to his waist, admiring his tattoos.

“You need to tell us about these,” she said.

“Now?” Louis wondered, sounding strangled. Harry and Liam laughed.

“No, sometime,” Harry chuckled.

“It can be a thing,” Louis went on. “We can all share.”

“Sure.”

Louis kissed at Harry’s shoulder, slipping her bra strap down her arm, then again on the other side.

“Can you leave it?” Liam put in, and they both looked at him. “For now, I mean.”

“I can work with that,” Louis said agreeably. He pinched Harry’s nipples through the fabric, making her hiss and jerk against him. He did it again before smoothing over them with his thumbs. Harry retaliated by pinching and twisting one of his, and biting down on the other until he groaned.

“Hmmm?”

“Yeah, Harry.”

Louis threw his head back and Harry raked her nails down his chest. His hips jerked and he clutched at hers, pulling her tight against him. He was hard, and she rocked against the thick bulge in his trousers. Liam audibly gulped, and Harry looked at him. He was flushed and chewing on his lip. She glanced down and she could see that he too had an erection straining at the seams.

“What do you want, Liam?” Harry checked in, rocking down on Louis again and reaching over to Liam for a quick grope.

“I want to see you—I want to see you fuck. Is that ok?”

“Straight to the good stuff,” Louis laughed. “That’s my man. Here? Should we do it here?”

“Yes,” Liam said dazedly.

Harry stood up and undid her jeans, sliding them down over her hips to puddle on the floor. Louis simply wriggled out of his, kicking them off and away. Harry unhooked her bra and slipped off her panties and stood there naked in Louis’ living room. Louis quickly joined her, flinging his pants vaguely in the direction of his discarded shirt. She then looked at Liam, who was still fully dressed.

“Are you going to join us?” she asked sweetly. Liam’s mouth opened but he didn’t make a sound. “At least take your shirt off, Li, so I don’t feel so naked.”

“But you are naked,” Liam said dumbly. He reached for the hem of his shirt anyway and Harry smiled, resting her hand on his shoulder for balance as she climbed back up into Louis’ lap.

“That’s better,” Harry said, settling down across Louis’ thighs. His hands came up to cup her hips, pulling her closer.

“Much better,” Louis agreed. “What do you think, Liam?”

“Yeah,” he said, little more than a grunt, daring to reach down and palm himself through his jeans.

“Take them off too,” Louis said, and Liam froze. “You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, but let us see you, yeah? That’s fair.”

“Yeah, that’s—that’s fair,” Liam said hesitantly. He popped the button on his jeans and stood up, pushing them down until he could step out. “Pants too?”

“If you want,” Harry said easily, leaning up to drape her arms over Louis’ shoulders. It made her back arch, and she saw Liam watch the movement.

“Pants too,” Louis demanded. Harry frowned briefly, but Liam tucked his thumbs under the elastic and dragged them down. Harry was impressed. It was going so well. And both of the lads looked amazing naked. “Now sit. Back where you were.”

Harry smiled at Louis’ bossiness, kissing the smug satisfied look off his face. Louis responded immediately, licking into her mouth and digging his fingers into her skin. He tugged her closer, grinding their hips together so that his cock was trapped between them. Harry reached down and gave him a tentative stroke.

“Oh, fuck,” Louis groaned. Liam squeezed the base of his cock but didn’t move more than that. Louis closed his eyes and grimaced.

“What? What’s the matter?” Harry wondered. Louis sighed.

“I don’t have any condoms,” Louis whined. “I haven’t had sex in forever. I didn’t think—“

“Well,” Harry said thoughtfully, sitting back on Louis’ thighs. “Neither have I. Liam?”

“ _Why would I have condoms with me?_ ” he asked, kind of hysterically.

“No, love,” Harry said with a laugh. “When’s the last time you had a shag?”

“Um, I don’t know? Probably six months?”

“So,” Harry gathered, “you haven’t been secretly shagging anyone, and _you_ haven’t been secretly shagging anyone.” Louis arched an eyebrow at her. “Like I wouldn’t know about it. You would have told. And Liam’s not the type for random one-offs, are you, Liam.”

“No,” he agreed, shaking his head. “Not at all. I broke up with my girlfriend right before we met.”

“Captain monogamy, this one,” Louis teased.

“Well, that’s good,” Harry said, tossing her head. “Because I say,” she reached for him again, giving Louis’ cock another good, long stroke, “ _fuck it_. I want you now.”

“But—“ Louis struggled for reason, his feet slipping on the carpet.

“Harry, I don’t know if that’s a good idea…“ Liam began.

“It’s a _terrible_ idea,” Harry agreed, but she didn’t release Louis. She looked him in the eye, and then Liam. “I’m on the pill. Have been for ages. You’re not going to give me the clap?” she looked at Louis again, who looked horrified. “Or you?” Liam shook his head vigorously. “Well, then, all I can say is, let’s fuck, Lou.”  
Harry positioned Louis’ cock and sank down, pulling her hand away and twining her fingers in his overlong hair. Louis whined, low in his throat, and when Harry bent to bite him there he gasped. Harry chuckled, rocking her hips and sliding him deeper inside. She shivered, and his fingers tightened on her hips.

Harry chanced a look at Liam and he seemed stunned. His breathing was shallow, and he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat that made his skin glisten. Harry’s mouth watered; she suddenly wanted to lick him.

“Liam, come here,” she said breathlessly, hoping that it wasn’t too much to ask. It wasn’t. Liam moved slowly, as if Harry or Louis would bite him, but he moved; at least close enough for Harry to bend and capture his mouth in a kiss. “Oh god, Liam, he’s lovely,” Harry said against his lips, rocking down on Louis steadily. “Can you see it?”

“I can see everything,” Liam replied dazedly.

“Do you want me to tell you?” Louis put in. “Tell you what it’s like?” Liam nodded jerkily and Louis grinned. “I knew you would.”

“Stop gloating, Lou,” Harry said, squeezing her muscles around him viciously so that he scrabbled at her skin and bucked his hips.

“Ugh, ruthless,” Louis said, rolling his eyes and arching up for a kiss. Then he turned to Liam. “Hot, like she’s just come from the shower. And wet, ugh, I can feel her dripping down my balls.” Louis laughed and Harry tossed her head, but they both jerked when Liam actually reached out to feel. “Jesus, Liam! Dive right in.” It was the briefest touch, skimming Harry’s bum to graze the base of Louis’ cock.

“You’re right,” Liam said disbelievingly.

“I told you! Don’t believe me, then,” Louis replied, thrusting up hard in response to Harry clenching around him. “Impossibly tight. Like she’s never been fucked in her life.”

“Yeah?” Liam said, inching closer again and daring to skim one hand up Harry’s thigh. Louis grabbed it and brought their joined hands up to Harry’s mouth. She sucked Liam’s fingers and ground down on Louis hard. Liam was the one to gasp as Louis pulled his fingers out of Harry’s mouth and dragged them down her body, swirling teasingly around one nipple before dipping down between her legs.

“Go on, Li,” Louis urged, “make her come. Make her come on my cock. I want to feel it.” Harry was fairly bouncing on his cock; her head thrown back and her breasts pushed out temptingly. Louis bent his head to suck one in his mouth, and she shuddered. He grinned and switched to the other side. “You gonna come, Hazza?” Harry squeaked, remembering the last time, and sped up. “There you go. Come on, baby, you can do it. Liam’s got you. Liam’s gonna make you come, yeah? You want me to?” he asked, talking a mile a minute. “You want me to come all up inside you, or—“

“Yes! Yes, Lou!” Harry cried, jerking her hips hard. “Stay there. Don’t you dare go anywhere.”

“Are you close?” Liam asked, his lips brushing Harry’s shoulder.

“Yes, Liam,” Harry gasped, rocking up so the tip of Louis’ cock was barely in and then slamming back down. Louis groaned and pushed at her knees to spread her legs wider so she didn’t have that kind of leverage, but it also gave Liam better access. “Ugh, cheater.” Harry’s voice spiraled into a short screech, and she started to quake.

“Oh, shit, Liam; we’re so close,” Louis growled, bucking up to meet Harry again and again. “Come on, baby. Liam make you come?” Harry’s eyes squeezed shut and she bit down on her lip as her body shook. Liam’s fingers continued to tease her, and Louis could feel her muscles contracting helplessly. “So tight, Liam, you have no idea. Ugh. You gonna let us switch, Harry? Let Liam fuck you next? All loose and relaxed and wet with my come? Or are you gonna be done, riding my cock?”

Harry cried out, twisting her hand in Louis’ hair so much that it hurt and slapping out at Liam.

“What the fuck, Lou?” Harry gasped. “Are you gonna come any time today?”

Liam let out a startled laugh.

“Maybe not, just for that…” but Louis grasped Harry’s hips and brought her down hard, his cock pulsing and throbbing inside her. “God, Harry,” he murmured, letting his head fall to her shoulder as they stilled.

Harry kissed his cheek and slid her eyes to Liam. His eyes were bright, and he was still as hard as he had been when they first started. She made sure to keep his gaze as she gingerly lifted herself off Louis. His cock slipped out wetly, slapping against his belly, and he giggled briefly. Harry nudged him until he shifted over to the other end of the sofa, draped bonelessly across the cushions, then she turned her attention to Liam.

“Do you want to?” she asked softly, balanced on her knees at the edge of the sofa. She reached out tentatively to touch his hand, and then his cheek, leaning in to press a gentle kiss against his lips.

“Do you?” he wondered. Harry laughed.

“I can come a hundred times,” Harry offered. “It’s you and Louis who’re the limiting factors. I can keep going, Liam,” she said, pressing up against his chest and letting her voice drop until it came out low and sultry, “as long as you keep me wet.” She dipped her fingers down between her legs and brought them back out shining wet. She touched one finger with the tip of her tongue and then boldly swiped her damp fingers across Liam’s lips. Louis groaned behind her, and Harry smiled, watching the look in Liam’s eyes change from concerned to intrigued to lusty. “Can you keep me wet?”

“I think,” he said, gulping, “maybe with Louis’ help I can.”

Harry smirked.

“I hoped you’d say that.”

Liam kissed her hard, and Harry could taste the briefest hint of herself and Louis on his lips. She reached down and got a hand on him for real, not just a quick grope like before. He was thick, probably thicker than Louis but not quite as long. It made her wriggle, having them both: a nice long cock to hit all her deepest parts, and a nice thick one for a good stretch.

“Turn around, Harry,” Louis said suddenly. Harry pulled away from Liam and looked over her shoulder, raising her eyebrows inquisitively. “I like to see your pretty face.” 

Harry scrunched up her face and stuck out her tongue, but she turned to face the back of the sofa. Liam’s hands skated over her skin, and she could tell he was trying to decide what to do.

“Like this, Li?” she suggested, pushing out her bum and spreading her knees, offering herself to him.

“Yeah,” he said, his voice going deep and rumbly. “Yeah?” he checked with Louis. Harry liked that they were working together still.

“Sure, that works.”

Liam stood and nudged Harry’s knees a little further apart. She laughed and tucked one foot around the back of his thigh, pulling him in faster. He tilted her hips, then pushed at her shoulders, then when he was satisfied, entered her in one long thrust. 

“Mmmm, Liam,” Harry moaned. “There you go.”

“Was I right?” Louis asked, catching Liam’s attention.

“Still so tight,” Liam grunted, thrusting slowly.

“She does that,” Louis pointed out. “Makes it even tighter.”

“Oh god,” Liam sounded a little frantic.

“Shhhh,” Harry hushed him gently. “Just keep doing that, Liam. How’s it look, Lou?”

“Hot,” Louis drawled. “I’m getting hard again just looking at you.”

“Can you see?” she asked, trying to twist around somehow.

“Yeah,” Louis said, palming himself. “If you pull out almost all the way, Liam,” Louis paused until Liam realized it was a suggestion, “then I can see your cock disappear inside her. Yeah, like that. Keep it slow. _Slow_ , Liam; enjoy it.”

“I am!” Liam squawked. “I’ve never—uh, I’ve never done it without a condom before.”

“Neither have I,” both Harry and Louis replied at once, dissolving into giggles.

“It’s a little different, yeah?” Louis continued.

“Yeah,” Liam agreed. “Wetter somehow.”

“That’s my come,” Louis said proudly, slithering closer. “You’re fucking it out of her. It’s getting all down your thighs.”

“Oh,” Liam said breathlessly. Harry shuddered, and did again when Louis tweaked her nipples roughly.

Louis moved closer, one hand sliding around Harry’s waist, and the other around Liam’s. Liam froze for an instant.

“Relax,” Louis breathed in his ear. “It’s just me. Not going to do anything you don’t want. Harry either.”

“Ok,” Liam replied tremulously. Louis stroked his back soothingly.

“Want me to make her come again?” Louis asked. “All you have to do is fuck. I’ll do the heavy lifting.”

“You mean like Liam did for you?” Harry teased.

“Exactly like Liam did for me,” Louis said. “It’s amazing, feeling her come on your cock. There’s nothing like it. And she’ll keep going, and keep going, until you come too. You want that?”

“ _I_ want that!” Harry insisted, pushing back into Liam’s thrusts. Louis adjusted accordingly, dipping his fingers down between Harry’s legs and swirling around her clit until she writhed. Then he slipped back further to where he could feel Liam’s cock pumping in and out. They both gasped, like when Liam had touched Harry and Louis together, but Louis was bolder, stretching so that Liam’s cock dragged along his fingertips with every thrust.

Liam groaned and pulled Louis in by the back of the neck and licked into his mouth. Louis ground the heel of his palm against Harry, and she wailed. He was hard again, his cock bumping her thigh until he shifted, pushing up on Harry’s belly. She cried out, feeling Liam pressing inside her in a different way, imagining that Louis could feel it too.

Liam pulled back from the kiss and tugged Louis closer to his body. Louis’ cock snugged up against his hip, forcing him to roll with Liam’s thrusts. Harry arched her back and Liam urged her up straighter, so she was almost straddling his thighs. Liam bent and kissed her and Louis could see flashes of tongue from the angle and the stretch of it.

Louis dared to reach down and palm Liam’s arse. He could feel the muscles moving under the skin, smooth and firm and strong, and Louis’ eyes almost rolled back in his head. He was leaking precome all over Liam’s hip, and it wouldn’t be long until he came again, hopefully all over Liam. Or Harry. Or both of them.

Liam’s thrusts sped up, and Louis’ palm on his arse cheek urged him to slow back down, keep to the pace. But he could go harder. Louis dug in and Liam slammed his hips against Harry’s with an audible slap. Louis chuckled and kissed Liam’s shoulder.

“That’s it, Liam. Fuck her nice… and hard… and slow.” Louis focused on Harry’s clit again, dragging his fingers against her in time with Liam. “Gonna get Harry to come again. And again. And again. Right, Harry?” Louis teased.

Harry raised her head from where she had it pillowed on her arm. There were teeth marks on her skin.

“You talk an awful lot,” she said. “Can’t we put that mouth to better use?”

Louis smirked.

“Could say the same of you,” he suggested, and Harry clearly looked down at his cock, considering.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “Liam, let me…” Harry shifted on the sofa, turning enough so she could put her hands down and push Louis away from Liam’s side. She patted Liam’s hip, and nudged him, and with a suggestive swing of her hips got him to put a knee up on the sofa behind her. “Right there, yeah,” she said encouragingly, then knocked Louis onto his bum to sprawl out in front of her. She smiled devilishly, licking her lips before she dipped her head and took him into her mouth.

Louis moaned shamelessly.

“Oh, Liam, Jesus. You’ve got to have her mouth on you,” he gasped, tugging at her hair until she pulled off and looked at him. “I’m going to come in like, a second if you keep that up.”

“Go ahead,” she said cheerfully. “Want me to finger you too?”

Louis squeezed the base of his cock and counted backwards from twenty as Harry giggled. He watched Liam watch him from behind Harry as he continued to fuck her slowly and steadily. His hips rolled, and Louis’ rolled with him, and he started to stroke himself in time, showing himself off to Liam. Harry grinned and licked between his fingers, waiting for him to tug back his foreskin before she sucked him in again.

Liam’s pace picked up, and Harry bounced along to his rhythm, Louis’ cock hitting the back of her throat with almost every thrust. Liam slid one hand up between her shoulder blades, not really putting any pressure on her, but more of a suggestion, that she should keep sucking Louis. And it brought Liam closer to Louis too. Liam’s hand creeped up to cup Harry’s jaw, then to trace her lips as they stretched around Louis’ cock. Louis groaned throatily when Liam reached that much further and circled his cock with his thumb and one finger, the rest pushing down on Louis’ abdomen in a way that made him want to come immediately, even more so when Liam’s other hand disappeared under Harry and she moaned.

“Are you going to make me come too, Liam?” Louis asked. It was pushing, but Liam need the push. “Jerk me off into Harry’s pretty mouth?” Harry made a sound, and Liam squeezed down on Louis’ cock. “Do it. Go on, Liam. Fuck her hard and make us both come.”

Harry moaned and sucked harder as Liam’s thrusts visibly quickened. The sound of skin striking skin was muffled by her high-pitched whines as she tried to grind herself against Liam and still keep Louis in her mouth. She pulled off, gasping for breath and shaking and managed to lick two fingers. Louis didn’t have time to register what she was doing before she sank them in his ass. He came in spurts across her cheek and mouth, shuddering and gasping and clenching down on her fingers. Liam thrust into Harry with a harsh crack of skin, biting down on his lip to keep from crying out as he released inside her.

“Liam, Liam, keep—“ Harry gasped, licking half-heartedly at the come near her mouth as she neared her own orgasm. “Stay there, stay inside me, please. So good.” She came with a wail, biting down on the tender flesh of Louis’ inner thigh, his cock spurting weakly once more. 

Harry groaned and let herself fall into Louis’ lap, her head on his hip. He petted her hair weakly, tugging her away when she licked at the come dribbling from his cock. She made a mournful sound when Liam gingerly pulled out, wedging himself in the space between her body and the back of the sofa.

Harry sighed and looked up at Louis, then back at Liam. They were calm and relaxed. Sated. She pressed her smile into Louis’ hip.

“That was nice,” she said softly, wiggling into a more comfortable position between Louis’ legs and Liam’s body. She stretched, draping one leg over Liam’s, and Louis could clearly see how she was red and swollen and dripping with come. Harry watched him look, slowly snaking a hand down her body.

“Are you quite finished?” Louis teased. Harry cocked an eyebrow.

“I can come and come and come,” she reminded him. “As long as you keep me wet. Remember?” Liam groaned and she laughed, turning her head to kiss whatever part of him she could reach. “I’m so wet, Liam,” she whispered, dipping her fingers into herself. “All your come, dripping out. All Louis’ come. It’s so hot.” She gasped, shoving her fingers deep. She turned her head enough to breathe against Louis’ cock, too sensitive to rise again. She stretched her tongue out to catch the last little bits of come seeping from his slit, making Louis squirm. It made him squirm again when she turned her head and fed it to Liam. “So hot,” Harry murmured, her hand still moving between her legs.

Liam kissed at Harry’s shoulder tenderly, his glance skipping between her and Louis.

“Hold her knee up, Liam,” Louis suggested softly, and Harry moaned when Liam pulled her knee against his chest. She could move easier, the slide better, and Louis could see Liam hard again between her legs. “Ah,” he said, grinning. “Got one more in you, Harry?”

“In a—just give me—“ Harry shuddered through her fourth orgasm of the night. Possibly fifth. “Yeah,” she sighed. “What?”

“Liam wants another go,” Louis pointed out.

“Oh!” Harry cried, delighted. “Ok!”

“Seriously, Harry?” Liam asked. “Because I don’t—“

“Yes, Liam, of course!” Harry said, rolling her eyes like he was ridiculous. “I will _always_ want to fuck.”

“Oh god, I’m going to die,” Louis moaned. Harry laughed and clambered up onto her knees.

When Harry was out of the way, Louis could clearly see Liam’s cock hard and reddened again. Harry nudged Liam until he sat up, then dropped down and nuzzled at his cock with her nose. Liam let out a startled laugh and tousled Harry’s curls. She was smiling up at him when she took him into her mouth. Liam sighed and relaxed against the back of the sofa as Harry bobbed her head. He caught Louis’ eye and smiled tentatively, then jerked his chin, looking at Harry’s bum. Louis looked at Harry’s bum. It was lovely and round, so he smacked it. Harry jolted, pulling off Liam’s cock to twist up her face at Louis, and then wink at him before she turned back.

Louis propped himself up on his elbows, watching Harry enthusiastically go down on Liam. She wriggled happily, and Louis noticed the gleam of come on her thighs. He reached out, and Harry leaned into him, so he trailed his fingers through the mess of come leaking out of her. Harry wiggled her bum, and Louis took it for the invitation it so clearly was, plunging two fingers deep inside her.

Harry moaned, and Liam’s eyes rolled back. Louis grinned, slowly working his fingers inside Harry, pushing his come, and Liam’s come, back and forth. He couldn’t resist, and finally pressed his face there, rubbing his nose along her arse and licking between his fingers.

Harry came again, clenching down on his fingers and forcing come out onto his tongue. Louis pressed in deeper, fucking all of the come out of her with three fingers, licking around them as they emerged, sticky and coated.

Harry yelped as Liam pulled her off his cock and climbed to his knees. She greedily sucked him down again, her nose pressed tightly to his groin. Liam kept a hand in Harry’s hair and an eye on Louis. Louis glanced up, licking at Harry exaggeratedly, when Liam jerked his chin again. Louis frowned and sat up further, head cocked curiously.

“Come here,” Liam said huskily. Louis rose to his knees and met Liam in a sloppy kiss over Harry’s back. Liam sucked on his tongue, chasing the taste from his mouth, and gasping wetly when they broke for breath, only to dive back in again. Harry whimpered, with Louis distracted, until he moved his fingers again. Louis reached for Liam with his free hand, wrapping it around the base of his cock, helping Harry to finish him off. His kisses turned frantic, and when Louis dropped his hand to tug gently at his balls, Liam was done, coming down Harry’s throat.

Harry rose to her knees and kissed Liam and Louis with half a load of come still in her mouth. They traded kisses lazily until Liam reached down to finger at Harry’s clit to discover Louis’ fingers still buried inside her. He grinned at Louis, conspiratorially, and they brought her off together one last time.

***

They lay tangled together on the sofa, covered in sweat and come, and perfectly happy.

“I want you to fuck. One day,” Harry added hastily at Liam’s alarmed look. “Like, we can build up to it.”

“I want to suck you,” Louis admitted. “I want your cock in my mouth. I want you to come on my face.”

“Me too!” Harry chimed in, grinning as Liam’s cock twitched helplessly. “And I want me and Liam to fuck you at the same time. Like, however you want. Do you like  
to get fucked? To bottom, I mean?”

“Yeah.”

“I want to see it, “ Harry said greedily. “And I want you to fuck me at the same time. Not just, like, at both ends. Because, yeah, I want to do that. But like, I want you both inside me at once.”

“You mean, like, double penetration?” Louis wondered.

“Yeah, that,” Harry agreed. “I want you to fill me up.”

“That’s like, A-level sex right there,” Louis said with a tired chuckle.

“Well, what’s the point of a threesome if we don’t do all the crazy, kinky shit we can think of?” Harry asked incredulously. “What do you think, Liam?”

“Yeah, um,” he said shyly, blushing sweetly and glancing away. “I want to try that. All that.”

“I want to bust out my vibrator and fuck you with it,” Harry went on, absently drawing shapes on Louis’ skin. “Both of you, of course. If you’ll let me.”

“I’d let you,” Louis said. “If you sucked me off at the same time… That would be better. Or if you could ride me and fuck me at the same time, yeah. I’d do that.”

“I’d… probably do anything you wanted, Harry,” Liam said softly.

“What do you want to do?” Harry asked. “I’ve been very selfish.”

“No, you haven’t,” Liam argued. “I want… um. I guess… I want to go down on you.”

“Done. What else?”

“Um. I want to try it with Lou too,” Liam said hesitantly. “I’ve never wanted to before. But like, I want to try. I’ve never wanted to touch another guy before. But I liked it. I kind of want to do it all the time.”

“Dude, I can make you come so hard,” Louis said breathlessly. “So. Hard.”

“Yeah,” Harry said dreamily.

***

They could hardly keep their hands off each other. Most days, Harry would come home from the studio to find Louis and Liam waiting for her. Inasmuch as making out on her sofa constituted “waiting”.

Harry and Louis not-so-slowly introduced Liam to the pleasures of sex with lads. Harry led him through the slowest and most detailed blowjob tutorial known to man, until Louis lay writhing and cursing beneath them. They switched back and forth, so Liam could practice, and so Harry could demonstrate what she had been describing on first Louis, then on Liam himself, so he knew what it was that he was doing. And why.

It escalated from there. Liam was a quick learner.

***

They celebrated Liam’s birthday in August with a massive party with all their friends. And then wild sex, with just the three of them. Harry and Louis lavished Liam with attention, until Liam begged for Louis to fuck him.

Louis froze, and Harry stared at them. They hadn’t; not that way. Louis had Harry help him to show Liam the basics: opening him up slowly, fingering him until his thighs shook, then slowly, slowly, fucking Louis with her vibrator until he arched and screamed and came all over his belly, falling limply back against the sheets in a sweaty heap.

“I want it, Lou,” Liam panted, looking anxiously from his eyes, to Harry’s. “ _Please?_ ”

“But we haven’t—“ Louis began, biting his lip nervously. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, _please_ ,” Liam replied, tugging Louis between his legs and looking pleadingly at Harry. She was always convinced by his puppy eyes. “ _Harry._ ”

Harry and Louis met each other’s gaze.

“Let’s give the lad what he wants, then,” Harry suggested, her usual slow speech sticky with molasses sweetness and a hint of breathless anticipation.

“Help me?” Louis asked softly. Harry grinned and bent her head to take Liam into her mouth, distracting him with her tongue as Louis popped open the lube and pressed a slick finger slowly and carefully inside.

Liam moaned and shuddered, grasping at Harry’s hair until she let him go, his wet cock slapping against his belly. Liam twisted his fingers in Harry’s curls, bending her back til she moaned with it, then pressing her back down, guiding her pace.

“Am I not doing it right?” Louis teased. “You’re too with it.”

Louis added a finger and Liam clutched the sheets in his fist. He added a third and Liam pulled Harry off again, both of them gasping.

“I’m ready,” Liam declared.

Harry sat back on her heels and watched as Louis slicked himself up. He was glorious; smooth and golden, and Harry felt a little like she was looking at the sun. It seemed like Liam did too, the way his eyes shone as he watched Louis slowly, slowly slide home.

“Harry, Harry!” Liam flung out his arm to grasp onto her tightly.

“What do you need, Liam?” she asked, kissing her way up his chest to his shoulder to whisper in his ear.

“I need—I need, oh god, _Lou_ ,” Liam’s eyes rolled back into his head and he bit his lip. Louis’ hips rolled and Harry watched as his cock slipped even deeper inside.

“What do you need, love?” Harry asked again. “What do you want me to do?” She reached down and began gingerly stroking Liam in time to Louis’ thrusts. Liam groaned throatily and released the sheets long enough to dig his fingers into Louis’ thigh.

“That,” Liam gasped, “like that. Just keep—yeah. _Ah, Lou!_ ” Liam cried out and Harry turned to see Louis smirking.

“Like that?” he asked.

“More.”

“More?” Louis replied, arching an eyebrow. “Harry?”

Harry turned and sucked Liam down again. Liam cried out once more, tugging at Harry’s hair and whimpering helplessly as Louis picked up the pace. Soon, Lou’s hips snapped against Liam’s arse with all the force he could muster; little grunts falling from his lips with each thrust. Harry let Liam pull her off again. His cock was red and hard as she had ever seen it, bobbing along with the rhythm Louis had set. Harry licked her palm and stroked Liam instead. She looked up at Louis, his hair sticking to his forehead in sweaty clumps. He met her eyes and placed one hand atop hers to help jerk Liam off. Liam howled and slapped at them until he finally just clutched at their hands, working together. It was tricky, but Harry leaned down and licked at the head, peeking out between their fingers. Liam arched, his cock impossibly stiffer, twitching in their hands and spilling come all over them. Louis gasped and stilled, his own cock buried deep inside Liam as he released.

It was quiet as they lay there. The only sound Harry could hear was their harsh breaths. She curled up against Liam’s side, rubbing his belly and thighs soothingly as Louis pulled out with a grimace before flopping down on Liam’s other side and tucking his face in Liam’s neck.

“Happy birthday, love,” Louis said breathlessly.

“Happy birthday, Li,” Harry added softly. He smiled sleepily.

“I love you,” he said, sounding completely fucked out. Blissful. “Both of you. I don’t know how, but I do.”

***

August became September, and Louis’ classes resumed. Liam had another fight scheduled in October, and November saw Little Mix making the final push to complete their record. And Harry falling helplessly for Louis and Liam, the three of them rarely apart.

***

Harry was complete shit at remembering to take her birth control pills. It’s not that she didn’t care about it; she did. Very much so, in fact. It was just that she had a million other things on her mind at any one time, and her pills rarely made the top of the list. She tended to remember them for a week, then miss one and end up taking two at a time, then getting a few in a row again and missing another one. She was like that about vitamin supplements too. Absolutely terrible.

Missing her multivitamin in the morning didn’t result in her hopping restlessly from foot to foot in her bathroom and counting back on her fingers.

“Oh shite.”

“Whatsit, babe?” Liam popped his head around the door frame and startled Harry into losing count.

“Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.”

“What?” Louis sleepily emerged from under the blankets, rubbing his eyes adorably.

“Um.” Harry fidgeted, and Liam drew her back out into the bedroom. Louis snaked his arms out from his cocoon and wrapped them around Harry’s hips as she sat down on the edge of the bed, Liam next to her, a look of patent concern etched across his face. “Do either of you remember—ugh, I hate having to ask you this.” She tugged a hank of hair and sighed deeply. “Do you remember the last time I, uh…” The boys waited patiently. Or at least as patiently for Louis as he ever got, what with his fingers dipping down below the waist of her borrowed boxer shorts. “Do you remember when it was the last time I had my period?” she finally said, all in a rush.

“November?” Liam suggested.

“Yeah,” Louis agreed. “After midterms.”

“How do you--?” Harry began incredulously.

“You don’t let us touch you,” and, “You weren’t in the mood,” they said at the same time.

Harry squidged up her face.

“Yeah, no. That’s right,” she said, shaking her head.

The three of them sat there silently for a while, and Harry knew it was sinking in, what she had been asking them. Louis pressed his face up against her hip, and she thought Liam stopped breathing for a bit.

“Oh fuck.”

“Yeah.”

***

In the end, Liam won the coin toss to go to the pharmacy. There was an actual coin toss. Harry just rolled her eyes at how ridiculous they were.

Louis took it to mean that he had to coax Harry back into bed while they waited for Liam. Harry felt chilled, and they just lay there under the covers all cuddled up, Louis rubbing her arms over and over again. It was soothing, and Harry was nearly asleep by the time Liam came thundering back up the stairs.

***

The test was positive. Because of course it was. Louis and Liam both held Harry as she cried.

***

Harry decided to keep on living her life. So what if she was twenty-two and pregnant and had two boyfriends and no idea—no _way_ of knowing—who the father was. She could take care of herself, and that was the plan.

Little Mix was ready to go on tour again to support the album, and that was what Harry was going to do. She hadn’t told the girls yet, or Paul, or management, but she would eventually. It was too early still. There wasn’t any reason to kick the hornet’s nest.

Liam and Louis were beside themselves. Neither of them had particularly been looking forward to Harry being gone for nearly three months to begin with. Now that she was pregnant, they were practically obsessive in their concern. She had to be careful. She had to call. She had to drink plenty of water. She had to threaten to kill the both of them in their sleep if they didn’t let up.

At first, after the initial shock had worn off, Harry had been afraid that it would drive the lads apart. A baby only had one father, after all, and yet she had the two of them. But they took it in stride, far better than she could have ever hoped. Liam was gobsmacked, yet once he came back to reality, he tended to go along with whatever Louis dreamed up. Louis, well. Louis was thrilled. It was he who finally got Harry to smile and laugh again after the initial deluge of tears. He loved kids, was great with them. Couldn’t be happier. He had a girl, he had a boy, and they were going to have a baby. Life was grand.

Harry left on tour at the start of the year. They started in Spain and were going to circle around Europe for two months before they ended back up in the UK at the beginning of March. It promised to go well.

It could have been better.

Harry tried, she really did. The shows were going fabulously, it wasn’t that. But Harry was sick, and everyone could see it. She was losing weight, and she was pale and tired.

It was finally Perrie who confronted her about it.

“So are you, like, preggers, or what?” Perrie just up and demanded one day.

Harry barely managed to flee the room before she burst into tears. It wasn’t much as announcements went, but it did the trick. Lou chased her down and got her set to rights again, and the girls all crowded around her, offering words of encouragement and cuddles and even suggested punishments for unworthy men, if needed. It made Harry laugh until she hiccupped. She assured them that she didn’t need anyone castrated. Particularly because it was a bit late for that.

The girls stayed up a bit too late then, on a night when they could have used the sleep, but Harry appreciated it. And they all kept an extra sharp eye out for her, Perrie especially.

“I have something of a secret of my own to confess,” Perrie whispered conspiratorially, tucked in a corner with Harry on the tour bus.

“Have you? What is it then?” Harry asked.

“I’ve a boyfriend,” Perrie said, blushing to the tips of her ears. Harry was charmed and snuggled closer.

“Tell me about him,” Harry suggested.

“Well, I don’t know,” Perrie stalled. “I don’t know anything about yours now, do I.”

“Didn’t see that one coming,” Harry replied dully. She waited. “Go on, then. Tell me.”

“We’ve been seeing each other since last year,” she began.

“Last year!” Harry gasped, “and not a word!”

“I wanted to be sure about him,” Perrie assured her. “He’s lovely,” she added dreamily. Harry poked her. “He has his own business. Quite successful,” Perrie said proudly. “He’s a tattoo artist.”

“Is he?”

“We met because of you, actually,” Perrie went on. Harry’s head whipped around. “That one day I met you at your bakery for coffee…” Harry nodded, remembering the event. “He was standing outside his shop having a cigarette when I left. And he smiled at me.”

“And you’ve been gone for him ever since,” Harry concluded.

“More or less,” Perrie admitted, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I stopped to chat, and it turned into dinner. And we talked, and we get on so well. He’s amazing, Harry; you have to meet him.”

“I have,” she replied. “Zayn. It’s him, right?”

“Yes! It is!” Perrie clapped her hands.

“I went to his shop one day,” Harry said as way of explanation. “I felt like he was spying on me or something. He’d pop in to the bakery for no reason at all, then disappear just as quickly.”

“He was.”

“He was what?”

“He was spying on you, sort of,” Perrie said. Harry scowled at her. “I asked him to. You were spending all your time at this place, and you weren’t saying anything about it. I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“I’m alright,” Harry said softly, relaxing into Perrie’s side.

“I don’t know about that,” Perrie chided her. “But you will be. You’ve got us, after all.”

“I do.”

“Now tell me about your boyfriend,” Perrie demanded. “Mister Big Secret.”

“That’s rich, coming from you,” Harry said sulkily. “Zayn didn’t have anything to say?”

“No. Spill it.”

“It was early in the summer—“

“Summer!” Perrie interrupted with a squawk. “Epic!”

“Shut it, Perrie.”

“Alright, alright, go on,” Perrie said, flapping her hands and settling in as if for a long tale.

“Louis came in to the bakery one week,” Harry began, “and Liam came in the next.”

Perrie’s brow wrinkled with confusion.

“So which—“

Harry took a deep breath.

“Both of them,” she finally said softly. “Both of them.”

“Oh. Shit.”

“That pretty much sums it up,” Harry said resignedly.

“Do they know about each other?” Perrie wondered.

“Yeah, um. About that,” Harry bit at her lip.

“ _They found out about each other?_ ” Perrie said, scandalized.

“No. They know about each other. They’ve always known,” Harry told her. “Um. We, uh… We’re all together.”

Perrie shook her head briefly before Harry could see realization dawning across her face.

“ _You have a threesome?_ ” Perrie cried. Harry clapped a hand over her mouth.

“Shut up, oh my god!” she hissed. “Do you want to tell the world about it?”

“Do _you?_ ” Perrie countered. “What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know,” Harry replied, grinding the palm of her hand into her eyes. “Tour came at a convenient time. I don’t really _have_ to say anything right now. But the lads know.”

“I was going to ask you that next,” Perrie said. “How did they take it?”

“Oh, as well as can be expected. Fine, I guess.”

“ _Fine?_ ” Perrie pressed.

“It’ll work out, Perrie. They’re good lads,” Harry said. “And it’s my baby, regardless.”

“Bit complicated.”

“I like it that way.”

“No kidding,” Perrie said, rolling her eyes. “A threesome. I never would have guessed.”

“ _Threesome_ ,” Harry wrinkled her nose. “That makes it sound like it’s just sex.”

“And it’s not?” Perrie waggled her eyebrows until Harry smacked her.

“It’s not,” Harry said softly. “It’s really not.”

***

Harry came home to London in March.

She had put off the doctor’s appointments—maybe one or two at the beginning of her pregnancy—because she was young and healthy and being generally responsible otherwise. Her doctor wasn’t incredibly happy about it, but let it go once Harry promised to take her vitamins and come in first thing after tour was over.

They were going to listen to the heartbeat. On one hand, Harry was excited to hear evidence that her baby was a real thing, alive inside her, but on the other, she didn’t know if Liam and Louis should go with her. They told her when she was making the appointment that the father often came along for this experience. It made Harry go cold, and her hands shook until she put the phone down. In the end, she went by herself.

The heartbeat was strong, and Harry smiled to herself that she had been taking care of herself well enough. But then the doctor tilted her head.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, concerned.

“No, no, it’s nothing,” the doctor reassured her. “An echo, maybe some distortion. Let me just—aha.” The doctor slid the little wand across the goop on Harry’s belly until they could both clearly hear the washing machine rhythm of the baby’s heart again. Harry relaxed. “Do you hear that?”

“I do,” Harry said, grinning.

“Definitely not an echo.”

“What do you mean?”

“Twins, my dear. That’s a second heartbeat,” the doctor explained patiently.

“I think I need to be sick now.”

***

“My tops are getting tight,” Harry complained, tugging at the hem of her tshirt irritably. Louis sidled up behind her, cupping her breasts and then letting his hands slide down her body to rest on her barely rounded belly.

“I like it,” he said into her ear. “Soft and round and lovely. You look like you’re feeling better.”

“I do feel better,” Harry sighed, sagging against him. “Not so tired, either.”

“Good,” he said, nipping at her ear and making her giggle. “Maybe you’ll be awake when Liam and I get back tonight.”

“Maybe,” Harry laughed. “I make no promises. It’s hard work toting them around.”

“I still can’t believe it,” Louis said softly. Harry’s hand covered his where it pressed gently against her skin. “Two… it’s perfect, Harry.”

“I still can’t believe your faces,” Harry said, smiling at the memory. “You looked like it was Christmas, and I thought Liam was going to faint.”

“Ah, Leemo,” Louis chuckled. “He’s going to have a full on stroke when we get to see them.”

“Next week,” Harry said, a little anxiously. “You’re definitely coming then?”

“Took the day off. Liam too,” Louis replied. “Niall didn’t like it, what with the fight coming up so soon, but he’ll get over it once Liam brings in the pictures. He’s easy for kids. His office is plastered with photos of his nephew.”

“Do you think we should find out?” Harry asked.

“Find out what?”

“Their genders,” Harry clarified

“It’s up to you, love,” Louis said, nuzzling at her neck and rubbing soothing circles into her belly. “What do you want to do?”

“I think I’d like to know,” she said. “That way we can plan.”

“Well, we already know we need two of everything,” Louis said with a snort.

“Right.”

“Let’s get going, then, before I have to call Liam home.”

Harry laughed as Louis nudged his hips against her arse. He wasn’t quite hard yet, but it wouldn’t be difficult to get him there. And Liam was already at the gym, an early starter. They had agreed that it would always be the three of them, no leaving anyone out, so Harry sighed and smoothed her tshirt down, stepping away from Louis and turning to kiss him goodbye.

***

Since Harry’s return from touring, she and Liam and Louis had found her house to be more convenient. She had a bigger bedroom, and of course a bigger bed. The lads slept over more often than not anyway.

Neither of them had moved in, officially, but there were signs of them everywhere. Louis was generally a disaster and had things scattered all over the place, but Liam had things here and there too. It was just a matter of time before she called them on it and they lived there for real. They both already had keys; it wouldn’t be that big of a deal.

Harry was wandering from room to room upstairs when she heard the door open and close downstairs.

“Harry!” she heard Liam shout.

“I’m upstairs,” Harry returned, calling from the top of the steps.

Liam came bounding toward her, and Harry felt a surge of affection for him. He came up the stairs and swept her into his arms, pressing a kiss solidly against her lips before letting her slip down onto her feet again. Harry giggled and batted at him.

“Have you been on the internet at all today?” he asked her, a look of concern in his eyes.

“No,” she said, shaking her head, “I had a production meeting this morning, but since then I’ve been home. Up here, trying to—“

“Look,” Liam said, thrusting his mobile at her.

Harry took the phone and looked at the website Liam had on the screen. It was a tabloid picture of her coming out from the bakery from earlier in the day. Her coat was open, swinging with her arm, and she could see the curve of her belly.

“Huh, I look cute,” she said. “Good for them. Those scones were good. I think Zayn made them.”

“Scroll down a little,” Liam suggested.

The caption read, “ _Bun in the oven???_ ”

“Aw, fuck, Liam.” Harry’s mobile went off in her pocket, startling her, and she bobbled Liam’s. He took it back so she could retrieve her own. “Aw, fuck,” she said, looking at the caller ID. She sighed and clicked to answer. “Hi, mum.”

“ _Harry, do we need to have a talk?_ ”

Harry sighed and sat down on the stop step. Liam sat beside her silently.

“Why would you say that?” Harry asked brightly.

“ _Because you look suspiciously like you could be pregnant in this photograph, my dear._ ”

“That would be because I am,” Harry said bluntly.

“ _Oh, Harry_ ,” Anne said, clearly pained. “ _You’re so young._ ”

Harry bristled “Older than you were,” she snapped.

“ _I know, I know, but mothers always want better for their children_ ,” Anne replied reasonably.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said softly, drooping. Liam curled his arm around her shoulders, urging her to lean into him.

“ _I hate to ask, love, but which—_ “

“No, mum. I’m not discussing it,” Harry put her foot down. “It doesn’t matter. I love them both. We’re happy. It doesn’t _matter_.” Liam kissed the top of Harry’s head and she snuggled into his side.

“ _Alright,_ ” Anne said softly. “ _Are you at least taking care of yourself?_ ”

“Of course, don’t be silly, mum,” Harry scoffed. “You’ll be interested to know that you’re to be the grandmother of twins.” The line went silent. “Mum? Mum? Are you still there?”

“ _Oh, Harry, really?_ ,” Anne sounded more pleased than shocked. “ _I--_ ”

The front door clattered open with Louis’ return.

“ _Harry!_ ” He was clearly distressed.

“Mum, I have to go,” Harry interrupted. “Lou is home. I’ll ring you later, alright?”

Louis hurtled around the corner and seemed to barely touch the stairs until he reached Harry and Liam at the top. He fell to his knees at Harry’s feet and clasped her arm, and Liam’s knee.

“Are you alright?” he panted.

“I’m fine, Lou,” Harry reassured him, reaching out to stroke his hair. He looked frantic. “I’ve been papped before, you know.”

“But not since—“ Louis cut himself off. He didn’t push. They were very careful in public. “They didn’t bother you?”

“She didn’t even know they were there, Lou,” Liam said. Harry shrugged. Louis clearly struggled with it. He clenched his fists and ground his teeth, and Harry could see the tension he carried in his shoulders. She reached out for him again, and he pressed his head into her lap.

“I would kill them all if they hurt you,” Louis said. “I’d burn that tab to the ground.”

“Now, now, Lou,” Harry crooned, “there’s no need for that. It was just a picture, and it’s forced us to make some admissions, that’s all.”

“Your publicist?”

“My mum.”

***

“It might be time to tell your parents,” Harry suggested.

“I would very much like to see Karen’s face when you explain our relationship to her, Liam,” Louis said, his eyes glinting merrily. He was much calmer with a cup of tea in his hands. Liam looked horrified, and Harry patted his hand comfortingly, glaring at Louis.

“That’s not helpful, Lou,” she chided.

“But I feel a grandbaby is a good distraction from finding out your son is in a relationship with a man and a woman,” Louis continued gleefully. “A _famous_ woman, at that.”

“Ugh,” Harry groaned, rolling her eyes. “My mum hardly batted an eyelash when I told her about the two of you, months ago. I could practically hear her shrugging down the line.”

“That’s because Anne is magical,” Liam said gently. “And you seem to have always done whatever you wanted anyway.”

“And _of course_ Gemma had to be there,” Harry whined. “I swear that girl is never at her own place.”

“Like you ever were?” Louis reminded her.

“But all she had to offer was to complain that she didn’t even have _one_ boyfriend,” Harry said with a laugh. “No, she doesn’t.” Her laugh turned into a cackle.

“Aw, leave her be, Harry,” Liam said. “Gem’s a good ‘un.”

“And we might want her to babysit,” added Louis, fiddling with his cup.

***

Liam made the call to his mum later that day with Harry and Louis beside him. It _was_ more than just telling her—and by extension his _father_ \--that he was in a serious relationship. Because of Louis, he was telling them about a side of himself that even he hadn’t been aware of before.

She took it surprisingly well. There was crying, but apparently with Liam’s mum there was _always_ crying. It had been on her fears that Liam had started boxing years ago, to be able to take care of himself if he had to. He had proven that he could, she just needed to wrap her head around it.

“Well, there’s more to it than that, really, mum,” Liam hesitantly went on.

“ _What? There’s more than a girlfriend_ and _a boyfriend? What more could there be?_ ” Karen cried.

“Well,” Liam took a deep breath, “Harry’s pregnant, mum.”

“ _Can’t one of you children just get married first? Just like Nicola all over again._ ” She sounded exasperated.

“But I don’t want to be married,” Liam replied, sort of confused. “Not if it meant I had to choose between Harry and Louis. I couldn’t do that.”

“ _Oh, Liam!_ ” Karen wailed. “ _I’m happy for you, dear, really. But I worry. People are terrible when someone is different._ ”

“It’ll be alright, mum. I can take care of them,” Liam said confidently. “These babies won’t have to be afraid of anything.”

“ _What?_ ”

“It’s twins, mum. There will be two,” Liam said proudly. The phone clattered on the other end, and Liam looked confusedly at Harry and Louis. “Um. I think she fainted?”

***

Lou was super nervous about telling Jay. She understood about babies; it wasn’t about that. Louis was one of seven now. His mum knew babies, and baby daddies too. He was nervous about telling her about Liam.

Louis’ father—his real father, at least biologically—was a massive twat. He ignored Louis and his mother for years, finally poking his head into their business when Lou was in his teens. Apparently he didn’t like what he saw. Louis was smart, and clever, and fantastic at football, heading to university, but somehow it wasn’t enough. He was slight and pretty. Too pretty by far for the likes of a man looking to find himself in the son he left years before.

His sexuality was a sensitive subject, to say the least. Louis put off calling again and again. Liam saw it eating at him, and he saw how it was starting to affect Harry, that they were keeping secrets.

Finally, Liam turned his head when Louis went to kiss him goodnight, Harry already asleep up in their bed.

“I know it’s a big deal,” he said soberly. “I know because I did it. I called my mum, and I told her about Harry and you. I told her about the babies. I _came out_ to my mum, Lou.” Liam closed his eyes and shook his head. “I didn’t even know I fancied blokes a year ago, Louis. But then I met you and here we are. You, and me, and Harry. I did it so we could be together, but if you don’t want that—“

“I do, Liam!” Louis shouted. “Don’t you dare say that I don’t want to be with you and Harry! I love you! I love you both so much sometimes I feel like I’m going to burst with it. I just—I just don’t know how to tell my family. I don’t know what to do.” Louis’ anger faded quickly and he slumped down onto the sofa.

“You just say the words,” Liam said gently, taking Louis’ hand and kissing his knuckles. “The words will come.”

Louis’ mobile beeped, and he fished it out of his pocket.

Stop being a prat, it read.

“It’s Stan,” Louis said, and his mobile beeped with another message.

_Harry is texting me to tell you to quit fighting w Liam_

Followed quickly by, _stop being an ass to people who love you_

“Aw, shit,” Liam said, reading over his shoulder. “We should probably go upstairs to check on her.”

“Yeah,” Louis agreed readily. He stood and put a hand out to pull Liam along with him. “I’m sorry, Li.”

Liam tugged him into a hug and held on tight.

“It’s ok,” Liam said. “I know it’s scary. Any one part of this could be too much, but it’ll be ok.”

“You’re a good lad, Liam,” Louis told him fondly.

“So are you,” Liam countered. “Everyone who knows you knows that. Now come on, Hazza’s probably having a fit.”

***

Louis called home the next day. It was hit or miss getting his mother at home, but he was lucky for once.

“Hey,” he said by way of greeting.

“ _Are you alright, Louis?_ ”

“Of course,” he said. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“ _Well, I’m sure I don’t know,_ ” Jay said. “ _You just sound funny. Subdued._ ”

“I can’t always be the life of the party,” Louis replied, trying for light.

“ _Now I know something is wrong_ ,” she said. “ _Tell me._ ”

“Nothing’s wrong, mum, really,” Louis insisted. “But I just, like—I wanted to call. With some news.”

“ _What kind of news?_ ” Jay asked suspiciously.

“The best kind,” Louis told her, “I’m in love.”

Louis’ heart stopped while he waited for his mother’s response.

“ _I’m so happy, Lou,_ ” she said, and he could tell that she meant it. “ _What’s her name?_ ”

“Her name’s Harry, mum,” Louis said. “And his name is Liam.”

“ _I’m sorry?_ ” Jay sounded confused.

“I have a girlfriend and a boyfriend, mum,” Louis explained, “and we—all of us—we’re in love.”

“ _Oh, Louis,_ ” Jay sighed. “ _You always did like to do things your own way, didn’t you._ ”

“Yeah.”

“ _But you’re ok? You’re happy?_ ” Jay pressed.

“We’re magnificent, mum. We’re having a baby,” Louis added.

“ _I’m sorry, what?_ ”

“Harry’s pregnant,” Louis clarified. “We’re having a baby, mum. Well, two actually. It’s twins. Like, I figured you could relate.”

“ _Sure_ ,” Jay sounded stunned. “ _Lay it all down at once, then, I guess._ ”

Louis laughed, a sudden release of tension.

“I’m sorry,” he said contritely. “I didn’t know how to tell you. I know my father made it kind of, ugh. And I’m like, a disappointment and all.”

“ _You’re not a disappointment, Louis,_ ” Jay said firmly. “ _Don’t ever say that. Don’t even think it. You just like to make things difficult._ ”

“You got that right.”

“ _Well, I’ll just have to come down to be midwife for your Harry, and all will be well,_ ” Jay offered.

“ _You will not!_ ” Louis fairly shouted.

“ _Why not?_ ” Jay asked innocently. “ _I’ve delivered hundreds of babies. Why not my son’s as well?_ ”

“Because, because—“ Louis sputtered. “You’re just not, that’s all. No, mum. No.”

“ _You take all the fun out of life_ ,” Jay teased.

“I most certainly do not! I put it in!” Louis argued.

“ _Well, you put something in, that’s for sure._ ”

“Was that a dick joke?”

“ _Maybe._ ”

“Mum, I’m very disappointed in you.”

“ _You love me_ ,” Jay pointed out.

“You’re right, I do,” Louis agreed.

“ _And I love you too, poppet,_ ” Jay said wistfully. “ _I’m going to be a granny_.”

“I think that means no more for you, now that we’re to give you grandchildren,” Louis suggested with a smirk.

“ _I’m not making any promises_.”

***

Harry’s ultrasound appointment was scheduled for early in the day. Not a one of them was a morning person, but they were all excited enough to let it carry them through the darkness of an early spring morning.

They got a raised eyebrow from the ultrasound technician when she first called Harry in and both lads trailed after her, but she didn’t say anything. Their little situation couldn’t have been the worst thing she had ever seen. It’s not like they were fighting over Harry or anything. They were happy, if a little bleary-eyed.

The room they were led into was small and dark. There was a chaise sort of lounge for Harry to recline upon, a couple plastic chairs, and a large machine connected to a television screen up on the wall. Harry gamely climbed up on the thing, wriggling in her excitement.

“Are you ready?” the technician asked. Harry just nodded and stuffed her hands under her thighs to keep from fidgeting too much. “I’m just going to tuck your clothes out of the way so we don’t get any gel on them, ok?”

The technician slipped Harry’s tshirt up so it bunched around under her chest, then gently tugged so her trackies were a little past her hips. The way she lay made her little belly incredibly obvious, and Harry laughed nervously.

“I look massive like this,” she complained.

“I’d have to say you do,” Louis agreed, grinning. Harry reached out and tweaked his ear, and Liam caught at her hand.

“You look like you’re supposed to,” Liam said reasonably, adding softly, “you look beautiful.”

Louis hitched his chair closer and rested his head on Liam’s shoulder.

Harry let out a startled peep when the technician spread a swath of cold gel across her abdomen, but then they were all transfixed by what they saw on the screen in front of them. It was black and white, and kind of grainy, but there were little round bumps and what looked like they could be arms and legs going every which way.

“Now that’s a head,” the technician started, “and another. Definitely got two in there.” They all looked at each other and Louis let out a shuddery breath. The technician looked at him in the dim light and smiled. “It’s real now, isn’t it.” He nodded, and she looked back to her work, clicking periodically at something while she dragged the little wand thing around Harry’s belly. “That’s an arm, and a leg, and that dark line is the placenta… aaaaaaand so is that. So they each have their own. Fraternal, then.”

“Oh, ok,” Louis said absently. The technician glanced up at him. “I have twin sisters. Two sets, actually. Must run in the family.”

“Yes,” Harry laughed, tossing her head the way she did when she thought he was being ridiculous. “Because you had anything to do with how my ovaries work.”

“What?” Liam wondered, looking from the screen to Harry and back again. Everyone laughed, even the technician, as if she couldn’t help it. Harry squeezed his hand.

“Just a few more measurements, and we’ll be all set,” the technician said finally. “Do you want to know the sex?”

Liam and Louis looked at Harry expectantly.

“Yes, please,” she said somewhat trepidatiously.

“Alright, hold on, just one… ah, ok. I would have to say I’m about 80% certain that both babies are girls. Congratulations, mum. We’re all set here.”

***

Aside from their families and their close group of friends—and of course the label and Little Mix’s manager and publicist and all that lot—Harry hadn’t gone public with her pregnancy; at least not officially. There was rampant speculation in the tabloids, and there had never been as many paps following her around; even during X Factor. It made Liam and Louis twitchy.

There were at least three photographers lurking around outside the ultrasound clinic. It made them all wonder how they found out she would be there, and what they knew.

An especially bold fellow in dark glasses shouted out:

“Harry! Harry! Who’s the father?”

She didn’t even break step, just shrugged and smirked. Liam radiated tension, and Louis ground his teeth so hard Harry feared they would have to travel to the dentist next, but they ignored the paps like she had asked them to.

***

Harry stood in the spare bedroom next to hers, looking at the space. Louis wandered in with a sandwich, offering it to her and waiting for her to shake her head before he took a bite.

“What you doing, love?” he said around his mouthful.

“Thinking,” Harry said vaguely.

“About what?” he asked, snaking an arm around her waist.

“What color to get you and Liam to paint this room,” she said with a laugh.

“So it’s to be this one, then?” Louis confirmed. Harry had been going from room to room, carefully examining them. “Right next door. Good choice.”

“What do you think of yellow?”

“Sunny. They’ll like it,” he said, nodding.

“Do you think so?” Harry wondered nervously, petting her rapidly expanding belly. She did that a lot lately.

“I think they’ll be happy with whatever you choose, love,” Louis assured her, taking one last bite of sandwich and wrapping both arms around her. He bent down. “You hear that? Mummy likes yellow. Does that work for you?”

Harry laughed and carded her fingers through Louis’ hair. He smiled as he stood, but it had a sort of shy quality to it.

“What’s the matter?” she asked.

“Do you think I could? Like, talk to them? Is that ok?” Louis wondered.

“Do you want to?”

“They can hear, you know,” Louis told her. “My mum says—she says that they like it when you talk to them. They get to know you.”

Harry took Louis by the hand and tugged him out of the room, next door to their own bedroom, where she climbed up on the bed and lay down. Louis raised an eyebrow, but followed her nonetheless, curling up around her carefully.

“Are you sure they can hear? It’s still so early,” she said a little anxiously, tugging at her tshirt and stretching it hopelessly out of shape.

“Stop that,” Louis said, grasping her hands. “You’re going to ruin all your clothes that way. I like it when your shirt creeps up and you show a little skin.” Harry laughed, nudging at him. “Besides, it’s hardly anything at all yet. Just a little bump,” he said, squirming his way down so he was at eye level with it and stroking gently over Harry’s exposed skin until she relaxed. “Hello, girls, it’s—“

Louis looked up at Harry suddenly.

“Is something wrong?” she wondered, combing her fingers through his hair again.

“What do you—“ he glanced away nervously, biting at his lip. “What am I? To them,” he asked softly. “What do you want them to call me? And Liam?”

“Oh,” Harry breathed. “I hadn’t given it any thought, Lou.”

“How about Daddy?” Liam suggested from the doorway.

Harry’s and Louis’ heads both swiveled at the sound of his voice. Liam was fresh from a workout at the gym; scrubbed clean and pink and happy with a successful day. He dropped his bag inside the door and joined them on the bed, working his way cautiously up to Harry’s other side and clasping Louis’ hand where it lay on her belly.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Louis said, breathless, “that’s you.” Liam blushed scarlet and Harry kissed the top of his head. Louis swept his thumb across the back of Liam’s hand. “Daddy,” he said again, letting his lashes flutter in a way Louis knew was arresting. “It suits you.”

“You’re right,” Harry agreed. “What do _you_ think, Daddy?”

“I like it,” Liam said softly, “if you like it. Da?”

“Yeah,” Louis grinned. “So. Let’s begin again. Hello, girls, it’s your Da.”

“So _that’s_ what you were doing in here,” Liam realized happily.

“Yes, Liam. Let me finish, if you please,” Louis declared, mock offended. He hunched down further to where he almost had his mouth pressed against Harry’s belly. He glanced up at her, and when she nodded, he began to speak again, softly, his voice lilting, at times almost like he was singing to them. Louis looked up at Liam, who then rested his cheek against the gentle swell. “That’s your Daddy, girls. Say hi to Daddy.”

Harry stiffened and Louis and Liam looked to her, alarmed.

“What’s the matter? Are you alright?” Louis asked.

“I’m fine,” she said unconvincingly. “I think—keep talking, Lou.”

“Alright, what do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know,” Harry shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. Just—just keep talking.”

“Ok,” Louis said hesitantly. “So your mum’s a bit of a freak,” Harry slapped him in the head, “but everybody thinks that about their mum. I’m sure you’ll be no different in that regard.” Both lads laughed, high fiving over Harry like they did something right. But Harry lay rigid between them.

“I think—“ she began, mostly speaking to herself it seemed. Harry rested both of her hands on her belly and lay very still for a moment. Louis and Liam watched her quietly.

“You can feel them move, can’t you,” Louis wondered, a touch of awe coloring his voice.

“I think I can,” Harry replied, barely more than a whisper. “It’s like… swoopy. Twirly. They like it when you talk to them.”

“I told you so.”

***

The babies were due in August. Harry had worked out an agreement with the label that gave her until the new year before they expected her to resume pushing the album. In the meantime, however, the girls were on every radio show, talk show, morning show, and late night show there was. It was a publicity blitz before the blackout, so to speak.

Harry gave no fucks about wearing tiny tshirts that showed off her baby bump, but steadfastly refused to provide explanation. It was quickly put on the interviewers’ blacklist: you do not ask Harry Styles anything regarding the father. Questions about her general well-being and natural progression were fine, as long as they stayed on topic. None of the girls was shy about shutting an interview down.

So of course rumors flew. They liked to compare notes, giggling over the most ridiculous ones. Every man Harry had ever stood next to for longer than thirty seconds was a contender; all the way from teenage label mates up to the doddering old Duke of Edinburgh. Simon was a favorite, as was Paul. It made Leigh-Anne gag to think about, so naturally Harry brought it up frequently.

Louis and Liam had, of course, been suggested by the tabs, but they couldn’t figure out which of them was her boyfriend so it led to endless back and forth. They weren’t even close to learning the reality of it, and Harry liked it that way.

***

After weeks of frantic publicity, it finally began to slow down, and Harry had a moment to take a breath on her own. The girls had been split, to cover more ground, so Harry and Perrie had done a morning of radio interviews together, but then they had the afternoon free. They went to the bakery.

Jan and Barbara and Mary cheered when they entered the shop and came out from behind the counter en masse to flap over Harry like a group of excited hens. Perrie laughed delightedly as Harry blushed and the ladies petted and fussed over her.

“Haven’t seen you in _ages_ , Harry, dear,” Mary cried, hurrying off to bring tea and scones to a sunny table in the corner.

“We’ve been a bit busy,” Perrie explained, grinning.

“We can see that,” Barbara put in. “Some of us more than others, eh?”

“Getting big,” Jan commented, hugging Harry tightly and patting her belly. Perrie stiffened, waiting for Harry’s reaction. Most of the time she was ok with people hugging and touching her, wanting to feel her belly. But sometimes… sometimes she wasn’t. Harry just smiled and smoothed down her ruffled top.

“They’re growing fast,” Harry said. “I can hardly keep up.”

The ladies all laughed.

“Just wait until they’re born!”

Harry shook her head and sat down. Perrie grinned over her tea as Harry settled in; tucking her curls behind her ears and leaning back with a sigh.

“The lads are painting today?” Perrie asked needlessly. She knew the answer.

“Yeah. Have to wait for the call that the place has aired out before they’ll let me come home,” Harry replied.

“Lovely. Zayn was happy to help,” Perrie said with a dreamy smile. Harry reached out and patted her hand. Perrie and Zayn were sickeningly in love. Her engagement ring sparkled merrily, and Harry was almost jealous that they could be so open about it. Harry was rarely seen out and about without at least one of her lads, but she never, _never_ said anything about them in public.

Harry reached into her bag and pulled out her knitting.

“What are you making now?” Perrie asked curiously. Harry gave her a skeptical eyebrow and waggled the nearly-finished project as if to say, _can’t you tell?_

“Hats. For the babies.” Perrie reached out to finger the delicate yarn. “It’s cashmere.”

“Ooh la la!” Perrie pulled a face and they both laughed.

“Nothing but the best for my girls,” Harry said with a grin. “This one’s almost done. The other one’s in the bag.”

Perrie bent and fished through the detritus of Harry’s carry-all until she withdrew a tiny striped cap.

“Oh Hazza,” Perrie cooed. “I can’t believe you’re going to be a mum.”

“You and me both,” Harry sighed.

“Don’t forget,” Perrie leaned in, serious for a moment, “you’ve got us. And the lads, of course. Don’t take it all on yourself.”

“Of course, of course,” Harry replied softly. “Tell me about the wedding now.”

Perrie sat back and clapped her hands.

***

The house was quiet when Harry and Perrie entered. It made Harry turn and frown at Perrie, who just shrugged and dumped her things in the foyer and followed Harry up the stairs.

The closer they got to the nursery, the more they could hear. The lads were uncharacteristically quiet, particularly with company. There was music playing softly, and as the girls rounded the corner, they could see.

The nursery was painted a shade of yellow just as sunny as Louis had suggested; bright and beautiful. And Zayn was adding the finishing touches to a mural. Harry clutched at Perrie’s arm as she looked in the room. One whole wall was a jungle scene. Great green banana trees and monkeys and an elephant and bright splashes of green and red and blue birds and even a tiger hiding behind the foliage.

“ _Oh, Zayn_ ,” Harry breathed, tears pricking her eyes. “How did you—all in one day?”

Zayn looked up, startled, and shrugged, blushing charmingly. Perrie sighed softly and rested her head on Harry’s shoulder as they stood and took in the sight. Zayn was splashed with all the colors on his palette, while Liam and Louis had clearly been tidying up. Liam held spattered trays and brushes, and Louis clutched an enormous wad of bright blue painters’ tape.

“Do you like it then?” Zayn asked hesitantly. Harry hurled herself into his arms.

“Oh, Zayn!” she cried. “It’s beautiful. I can’t believe it. It’s amazing, what you’ve done.”

“Not at all, not at all,” he replied, patting Harry’s back soothingly as she sniffled into his shoulder. “Don’t cry, love.”

“I can’t help it!” Harry wailed. Zayn looked pleadingly at Perrie, who just laughed at him, then at the lads. Louis tossed the ball of tape into Liam’s tray and went to save Zayn.

“Come on now, Harry,” Louis said gently, tugging at her arm til she released Zayn. “Zayn needs to get cleaned up, and you probably shouldn’t spend too much time in here anyway. At least until the paint is completely dry and all the fumes are gone.”

Harry dashed her tears away and let them lead her out.

***

Harry sat at the desk in her office at the back of the house writing thank you notes. There was an enormous pile of baby gifts from fans that management had sent over, and Harry was determined to jot down a little personalized note to each sender. It was taking a bit of doing. Little Mix’s fans were devoted.

Her computer pinged, and Harry stretched, pressing on her sore back before she checked the message. It was from her publicist and consisted of a series of internet links. Harry clicked.

There were pictures of Louis and Harry. And then pictures of Louis and Liam. The tabs were starting to put it together, and Harry could feel the blood draining out of her extremities. There were pictures of them running errands, going to the market and the post. And there were pictures of them going out. And there were pictures of them coming and going from the doctor. Worst of all, there were pictures from early in their relationship. The tabs were counting back on their fingers and looking for evidence. And they were finding it.

“Lads?” Harry called tremulously. “Lou? Liam?”

Liam poked his head in the door.

“What’s up, babe?”

“I think you need to see this,” she said carefully. “Is Lou home?”

“He’s upstairs, I think,” Liam said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. “Want me to go fetch him?”

“Yeah, yeah. You both need—yeah. Thanks, Li.”

Liam shot her a concerned look before he trotted off. Harry could hear his progress up the stairs and down the hall. Louis was in the nursery. Harry shivered and hugged herself. The lads clattered down the stairs, and Harry could hear them squabbling good-naturedly. Louis appeared first, with a shove from Liam, retaliating with a pinch when Liam joined him in the doorway.

“Hello, darling,” Louis said cheerfully, leaning up against Harry’s desk and planting a kiss on her cheek. Liam came up and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “You called?”

“Yeah, um. You should see this.”

Harry pushed away from the desk and stood, letting Liam take her seat so he could face the computer properly while Louis draped over his back. Harry gnawed on her finger as Liam clicked through the links just as she had. Louis stiffened, and Liam grunted softly as Louis’ fingers dug into his shoulder.

Finally, they both turned around.

“What are we going to do?” Liam asked.

“I don’t know,” Harry said, shaking her head. “It’s not like I can just come out and say, hey! I’m pregnant, right? You know how I never say anything about the father? It’s because I’m in a polyamorous relationship with two blokes and totally don’t know who the father is! Because that would go over really well.”

“My baby sisters will see this,” Louis said dazedly. “Some of the things they said—my baby sisters will see.”

“I know,” Harry groaned. “I feel like shit; it’s my fault. _I’m_ famous, not you. It’s my fault.”

“ _Harry,_ ” Liam said reproachfully, “don’t.”

“I’m sorry! But even Lou’s job,” Harry pointed out. “He’s a teacher, and being in an unconventional relationship could affect his job. Parents are judgemental!”

Louis made a strangled sound and glanced around frantically. Liam snaked an arm around Louis’ waist and held on tight. Louis stood straight and stiff as a rod, and Harry couldn’t handle it. She stepped in close and hugged him too.

“It’ll be ok,” Liam said softly, from somewhere around Louis’ hip.

***

It wasn’t ok. Louis grew silent and sullen, while Harry and Liam grew more and more anxious. It finally broke when Louis took a call from his mother.  
Liam found him in the bedroom, stuffing clothes into a bag.

“What are you doing?”

“I have to go home,” Louis said, refusing to look up.

“Home?” Liam replied, confused. “You mean, Yorkshire?”

“That’s exactly what I mean.”

“But, Lou—“

“No, Liam,” Louis looked up at him finally, eyes wide and mouth tight. He slung his bag over his shoulder. “Tell Harry… tell her I love her.”

“Why don’t you tell her that yourself?” Liam snapped. “And what about me? Are you just going to leave with no explanation?”

“You know why I’m going,” Louis said flatly. He took several steps across the room. “I love you too,” he said softly, reaching out to stroke along Liam’s jawline. “I love you. I have to go.”

***

Liam was pacing frantically when Harry returned, and she knew, the moment she saw him, what had happened. She was strangely calm.

“He’s gone, isn’t he.”

Liam nodded, and Harry fell heavily to her knees. Liam rushed to her side, but she batted him away. One of the babies kicked viciously, making Harry gasp and press her hand against her side.

“Are you alright?” Liam asked desperately.

“I’m fine,” Harry said, breathless. “My ribs feel bruised, but I’m fine.” She sat silently on the floor for a little while, finally taking Liam’s hand when he offered it. “Has he called?”

“No,” Liam said, shaking his head sadly. “And he’s not answering my messages.”

Harry pulled her mobile from her pocket and tapped out a text. Then she stared at the phone, willing it to ring back. It didn’t. Harry could hardly see anyway, from the tears rolling down her cheeks.

***

Louis was gone for weeks. Harry was sad, drifting around the house like a ghost, and Liam tried his best to comfort her, even while Louis’ absence hurt him too.

The Little Mix girls practically moved in. At least one of them was always there, keeping a close eye on Harry, who was distracted at best, and getting bigger by the day. She was gangly and clumsy anyway, so with her rapidly shifting center of balance she was a menace.

She slept a lot, which was as good a way as any to keep her off her feet. The girls, or Liam, sometimes both, would curl up with her in the big bed for hours. They would talk. Jade told her how her mum was doing, back and forth to doctors, but seemingly fine now after her stay in hospital. Just precautionary. Leigh-Anne had a new boyfriend, and Jesy had a massive crush on one of the DJs from the BBC, but she wouldn’t say which one. They all knew it was Greg James, who was far too tall for her, but they let her maintain the illusion that they were clueless. It made it easy to push her to do those interviews. Especially because she was so funny when she got flustered and twittery.

Liam had to convince Perrie to stop offering up her brother to beat up Louis.

“But he won’t actually hurt him,” Perrie argued, “just knock some sense into him. Or you could do it.”

“No, I really couldn’t,” Liam said.

“Would make it a domestic,” Jesy pointed out. “They’re really cracking down on that sort of thing these days.”

“True, true,” Leigh-Anne said, tapping the tip of her finger against her lips thoughtfully. “I bet Simon knows a guy. Or Paul! Paul, yes! Paul totally knows a guy!”

“Could we stop trying to beat up Lou?” Liam said with an exasperated sigh. “We’re not beating up Lou.”

“He could use a good boot to the head, that one,” Jade said darkly. “The band would do it.”

“Yes, yes,” Liam said absently. He tugged Jade in close and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “He’ll come around eventually.”

***

Liam was working hard with Louis gone. He had another fight, and won. Harry knew it was because he was channeling his aggression into his boxing. He could take out whatever it was he was feeling on the poor sot he was up against. Didn’t have a chance.

Harry didn’t have that luxury. She cried with her mum, and she cried with her sister, and she cried all over the girls, but it didn’t help. All crying did was use up her tissues.

Liam was often full of energy when he came home from the gym. He loved boxing, and he was good at it, and rather than leaving him tired at the end of the day, he would bounce around the house and try to rouse Harry.

Sometimes it even worked.

They danced in the kitchen. Liam twirled Harry gently as she laughed, cheeks pink and eyes sparkling. He pulled her in close and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. Harry smiled and lay her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat; slow and steady. 

That was Liam: steady.

Harry grinned as she towed Liam to the den. He arched an eyebrow at her, but she shook her head and pulled him along until they reached the sofa. Liam laid down and tugged Harry down beside him, tucked neatly into his shoulder. She wriggled back until she was pressed tightly along his body and it didn’t feel like the weight of the babies was pulling her off the side.

Liam drew his free hand down the length of Harry’s body, making her shiver and press back against him. She could feel his smile as he kissed her temple, her cheek, her jaw. “I love you,” was murmured against her skin.

Harry twisted her neck until she could reach Liam’s mouth with her own. Liam held her tightly as they kissed, at first sweet, but then desperately, like they hadn’t in weeks. Harry could feel the long, hot length of him nudging against her bum, and ground back. Liam moaned throatily, and then they froze.

Liam tucked his nose into the crook of Harry’s neck and breathed shakily for a moment. Harry could feel him quivering and pulled his arm tighter around her.

“I’m sorry,” Liam said softly. “You haven’t smiled like that, you haven’t _laughed_ … in weeks, Harry. I just want to make you happy. But it doesn’t feel right. Not without Louis.”

“I know,” Harry agreed sadly. “Something’s missing.”

“Something from Yorkshire,” Liam grumbled miserably. Harry clutched his hand.

“Can we just stay like this? For a little while?” she wondered.

“As long as you like.”

***

Harry lay in bed with Perrie, listening to her talk about the latest details about the wedding. Once she had given up the idea of abusing Louis, the upcoming wedding was her favorite topic of conversation. Perrie and Zayn were to be married after Christmas. It was perfect timing. Just enough time for a decent honeymoon before Harry was back and they’d all be off again.

Perrie was delving into the details about her two dresses: her white English one, and her red and gold Pakistani sari and lehnga. She opened up picture after picture on her mobile, and they giggled over the ones of the girls trying on hideously ugly bridesmaid gowns. Harry had a pang of sadness that she had to miss it, and then a real twinge of pain as her muscles tightened along her back.

“Are you alright?” Perrie wondered, at the face Harry made.

“Just a cramp,” she said, rubbing awkwardly at her side.

“Here, roll over.”

“ _Roll over?_ ” Harry replied indignantly.

“On your side, you giant twat,” Perrie laughed. “Let me rub your back for you.”

“Oh, alright then,” Harry said, “I can do that.”

“Of course you can. You’re not as big as all that,” Perrie said, rolling her eyes as she got to work.

“I’m _enormous_ ,” Harry whined.

“Well, you still have, what, ten weeks to go? It’s only going to get worse.”

“Yeah, thanks for reminding me,” Harry replied bluntly, then grimaced.

“What was that?” Perrie asked, stilling her hands on Harry’s back.

“Another cramp.”

“’Another cramp’? Harry…” Perrie sounded dubious.

“It’s just a cramp. I’ve been lying about all day. It’s nothing,” Harry argued.

“Are you sure?” Perrie wondered.

“Yes,” Harry replied snappishly. “Just. Let’s get up. Liam should be home from the gym soon.”

Perrie helped Harry sit up, much to her amusement and Harry’s chagrin.

***

Liam found Harry and Perrie sitting at the bottom of the stairs when he got home.

“You couldn’t find a more comfortable place to chat?” he teased.

“I think something’s wrong, Liam,” Perrie told him. She looked terrified, and Harry was white-faced and tight-lipped. “I think she’s having contractions.”

“But—it’s too early,” Liam replied inanely. Harry looked up at him and she could see when it clicked in his mind. “Ok, ok, Harry love, can you get up?”

“It’s not so bad,” she said, reaching out both of her hands. “Help me up.”

Liam helped Harry to her feet, and he and Perrie helped her to his car. He then turned to Perrie once Harry was safely buckled in.

“Could you make some calls for me?” he asked. “The business end? I’ll call Anne… and Lou.”

Perrie nodded and dashed off back into the house.

The drive to the hospital was quick, and fairly quiet. Liam didn’t feel the need to fill empty silence, as Louis did. He just drove, and held Harry’s hand as tears seeped from the corners of her eyes.

“It’ll be ok, love; we’re almost there.”

“You keep saying that,” Harry said dejectedly. Liam squeezed her hand.

“It’s because I believe it,” he replied.

“I’m not so sure anymore,” Harry said softly. “It seems like everything is falling apart.”

“It’s just a rough patch. We can work it out.”

“I hope you’re right.”

Liam stopped the car in front of Casualty and hopped out. He barely had the passenger door open before nurses appeared behind him.

“She’s thirty—thirty? Right, Harry? Weeks and having contractions. They’re not evenly spaced, and I haven’t seen one that was more than fifteen seconds,” Liam rattled off. Harry smiled at him as she was helped into a wheelchair.

“I’m impressed,” she said weakly.

“By what?” he wondered, following close behind as the nurse wheeled Harry directly into an examining room.

“You were paying attention.”

“Course I was. It’s my job,” he said gently, taking her hand again as she settled into the bed.

“Dad?” the nurse briefly touched Liam’s arm and he startled, then nodded, curt. “You can stay here with her. The doctor will be with you shortly.”

Shortly wasn’t just hospital-speak for half an hour. A doctor and another nurse bustled in to the exam room in less than two minutes. Harry was pale, and gripped Liam’s hand so hard she could feel the bones shifting.

“Thirty weeks? Contractions?” the doctor asked. Harry just nodded. “Let’s take a quick look, shall we? Dad, could you step outside for just a moment?”

Liam caught Harry’s eye.

“Go on,” she said, giving him a nudge.

“You can come right back in,” the nurse said. Liam clearly looked conflicted.

“I need to make some phone calls,” he said, and stepped out behind the curtain.

The nurse helped Harry out of her clothes and into a hospital gown, then draped a cloth over her. The doctor talked nearly non-stop, and Harry answered absently when a question was directed to her. It felt like an out-of-body experience.

“Alright, Harry, we’re going to admit you,” the doctor explained. “I want to set you up on intravenous fluids, with some medication that should stop the contractions.”

“Ok,” Harry said, trying not to watch as the nurse started said IV. It creeped her out.

“Then I want to give you some medication that will help to speed up the baby’s lung development.”

“Lung development?” Harry squeaked. “Does that mean—“

“Hopefully not,” the doctor went on. “The contractions weren’t very strong, or organized, and I can’t see that you’ve had membranes rupture. I’d just like to keep an eye on you.”

“Can Liam come back?” she asked plaintively. The doctor and nurse both smiled kindly.

“Of course he can.” The nurse pulled back the curtain a little to find Liam hovering nervously just outside. “Come on. We’re going to move her to a regular room.”

***

Liam sat hunched over with his head pillowed on his arm on the edge of Harry’s bed. She had been moved up to the maternity ward. The contractions had stopped, almost immediately. There had been one more, weak, a few minutes after her IV was started, but no more since then and Harry was tired after all the excitement. So, apparently, was Liam.

Harry petted his head. His hair had been getting long and unruly, but Liam recently cut it short again. She missed his curls, tugging gently at the longish strands near the crown. Liam looked up at her and smiled.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Fine,” Harry said, smoothing the sheet down over her belly. “Thank you. You did a good job.”

Liam blushed and hid his face in his arm. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Harry replied, petting him again. “Did you get my mum on the phone?”

“I did,” he said. “She wants to come down, but she said she’d wait til you gave her the go-ahead. Do you want her here?”

“No,” Harry said slowly. “Not if—not until the babies are really coming.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Harry said, stroking along the top of Liam’s ear. It was soft and sensitive and always made him squirm. Harry loved it. “Did you call your mum?”

“Yes,” Liam rolled his eyes. “She’s probably still crying.”

“Should you call her back?” Harry said, alarmed, “tell her everything is ok?”

“No, she’s fine,” Liam said with a wave of his hand. “That’s just how she is, you know.”

“What about…”

“I left a message in his voice mail,” he replied, with a touch of sadness that came out whenever they mentioned Louis. “I left one for Jay too. I haven’t heard back.”

Harry considered the tubes emerging from her hand as she thought about rolling onto her side and looking out the window. It wasn’t worth it.

Liam’s mobile buzzed. He looked up at Harry, startled, before he fumbled at the screen. “Hi, Jay.”

“ _Liam! Good lord, tell us what’s happened._ ” Liam grimaced and pulled his ear away from the phone. Harry didn’t know if he had the volume turned up too high, or if Jay was yelling, but it was loud enough for her to hear.

“Harry’s had some early labor problems,” he replied.

“ _Have they been able to stop the contractions? Or at least slow them down?_ ” Jay asked hastily.

“Yes. The doctor gave her… nifedipine, it says on her chart. They almost gave her terbutaline, but—“

“ _No, no, Louis said Harry has asthma_ ,” Jay interrupted. 

“No, it could cause breathing problems. That’s what they said.”

“ _Good_ ,” Jay said, a little quieter. Harry wondered if she _hadn’t_ been yelling.

“Now she’s getting corticosteroids,” Liam told her. “To help the babies. Just in case.”

“ _Do you know what?_ ” Jay asked.

“Betamethasone.”

“ _Ok. That’s fairly common. Not a lot of side effects for the babies,_ ” Jay explained.

“Oh, good.”

“ _How’s she feeling?_ ” Liam gestured with the phone at Harry and she shook her head.

“She seems weak,” Liam told her.

“ _The nifedipine will do that. It’s essentially a muscle relaxant, so she might feel tired and yucky for a while._ ”

“Well, they’re going to keep her for a while for monitoring.”

“ _How long is ‘a while’?_ ” Jay asked.

“I don’t know,” Liam said, shaking his head. Harry reached out and took his hand. “They want to try to hold off til 35 weeks.”

“ _I hope they don’t keep her in hospital that long!_ ” Jay said.

“So do I,” Liam agreed. “She would drive them all crazy with that amount of time.”

“Hey!” Harry protested. Liam grinned at her and squeezed her hand. Jay heard too, and laughed.

“ _She sounds as feisty as ever._ ”

“Yeah,” Liam said fondly. “Just a little scare. I think they’ll all be fine.”

“ _I would force the phone upon my son, but he’s not here,_ ” Jay said gently.

“Oh?”

“ _He left when he heard your message._ ”

“Oh. Did he say where he was going?” Liam asked hopefully.

“ _No, love, I’m sorry. He didn’t._ ”

***

A nurse came to check on Harry every hour or so. She slept, even though a bulky fetal heart monitor was strapped to her abdomen, and several other machines beeped and whirred incessantly. She woke briefly to find Liam gone. He wasn’t far, though. She could hear his voice filtering in from the hallway.

“Like, yeah, Louis, you’re scared. We’re all scared, but you’re not your dad. We’re all in. You’re all in. So stop acting like an arse,” he hissed. “Come home. Harry needs you. I need you. Just come home.”

***

Harry woke again after midnight. Liam was asleep in a chair in the corner. The curtains were closed, and the lights were down low. The babies seemed to be asleep as well, so she couldn’t figure out why she had awakened. She didn’t have to pee.

There was someone standing in the door. It wasn’t a nurse; it was Louis.

Harry flicked the light on and struggled to sit up. Liam woke with a start and leaped to his feet to help Harry. Louis took a step into the room and Liam saw him. Liam stood still with a hand on Harry’s arm.

“Lou?” Harry said softly, disbelieving. She felt like she was still asleep; that he was a dream come to torture her some more. She scrubbed at her eyes, and when she opened them again he was closer, looking at her like he didn’t know what he was seeing.

“Oh, _Harry_ ,” Louis said, barely more than a whisper. “Look at you. I’m so sorry.”

Louis climbed up on the bed beside Harry and slung an arm around Liam’s neck, then drew Harry in with the other. They just sat there, motionless, for what seemed like ages, with Louis snuffling and muttering between them. _I’m sorry_ , and _I missed you so much_. 

Harry cried with relief into his shirt.

“You came back!” Harry whimpered, clinging.

“I should never have left,” Louis admitted. “It was all wrong. I got—I got scared.”

“And you ran away,” Liam said reproachfully.

“I’m sorry. My mum—and, well, you, Liam. You said some things that really made sense,” Louis continued. “I can’t solve my problems by running away from them. And I’m my own man. I can make my own choices. Better ones.”

“Are you going to stay?” Harry sniffled.

“Of course. Of course, darling. I can’t do without you.” Louis kissed her gently. “I missed you so much. Both of you. If my job fires me for loving you, they fire me. You’re my family. The end.”

“You can’t leave us again,” Liam said.

“I won’t. I won’t. Never again.”

***

Harry stayed in hospital for six days. The doctors slowly decreased the drugs that had stopped the contractions, fearing that if they took it away all at once they would start again. They didn’t. They kept her there for a few more days just to be sure, and when nothing happened, sent her home. To bed rest.

Harry happily ordered the lads around, gleefully texting from upstairs that she wanted a glass of water, or breakfast, or _something to do, omg I’m so boredddddddddd_.

Her mum came for a couple days, and then Gemma some time after that. They filled the nursery with all manner of ridiculous toys and books and tiny frilly dresses. Karen came, with Liam’s sisters Nicola and Ruth in tow. Liam spent the entire duration of their visit bright red up to his ears from their teasing. Harry thought it was lovely, especially when he escaped and wanted soothing. Harry’s kisses while Lou sucked him off did wonders for his mood.

Finally, Jay came to them. She didn’t bring all Louis’ sisters; she was saving that for once the babies arrived. Jay spent a lot of time with Harry alone. They talked. Jay had a lot of good advice about babies in general, and twins in particular that Harry found useful. And they talked about Louis. 

He was trickier than he let on—clearly. On the outside he was all brash and confident, loud and funny and sarcastic. But he was also full of insecurities. He needed a lot of support and encouragement and praise. He fairly preened over compliments, which made Harry laugh, because it was true. He was a show-off, but it was because he needed to know that people loved him. Harry was determined to make sure that Louis always knew that she and Liam loved him.

***

It was hard to keep Harry off her feet once all the pre-baby visiting concluded. She was bored and fidgety and getting uncomfortable and irritable. They watched a lot of films and a lot of bad TV and kept the girls on rotation to keep things exciting. That was probably a bad idea; they did a lot of internet shopping when the girls came over. But they also did a lot of laughing.

Harry woke on the morning of her 35th week ready for an in-house spa day with Leigh-Anne. Louis laughed at her as she kicked her feet in bed.

“Just because I can’t see them doesn’t mean they shouldn’t be pretty!” Harry argued. The babies somersaulted, making her groan.

“I _saw_ that,” Liam said, awed. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Harry’s rolling belly. “Not long now, girls,” he said softly.

“I feel fit to burst,” Harry complained.

“Your timer hasn’t popped yet,” Louis pointed out, tapping on her belly button. Harry swatted his hand away.

“I’m not a turkey!” she said defensively, curling her arms around her belly as the lads laughed. “What time is it? When is Leigh-Anne coming over?”

“Soon,” Liam said, rolling over to look at the clock.

“You’d best put some pants on then, lads,” Harry said, slapping Liam’s arse soundly. Louis snickered. “Don’t want to give Leigh any ideas.”

“I have to get up anyway,” Liam said, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed and sitting up. “Niall has me sparring today.”

“Will you be late?” Louis wondered. “I’m afraid if you leave me here alone with the women I’ll end up with a sparkly pink pedicure too.”

“You look lovely in pink,” Liam said with a smile, coming around the bed to kiss Louis soundly.

“That’s not the point!”

“I won’t be late,” Liam finally answered, tugging on boxers. “Probably only a half day. I don’t like to stay long after sparring; too tired.”

Louis curled around Harry, cuddling as they watched Liam dress. He shook his head fondly at them and left with kisses and promises to be careful. Empty promises from a boxer.

Harry sighed and stretched as Louis squirmed and whined about getting up and dressed himself.

“It’s too hot.”

“Well, unless you want to show Leigh-Anne your willy, you’d better get a shift on,” Harry told him. “I heard the door.”

Louis scrambled off the bed, stumbling to throw on pants and jog bottoms as Harry giggled helplessly. They could hear Leigh-Anne stomping up the stairs and singing a horrible song along the lines of “you’d best not be naked when I get there.” Harry rolled to her side, gasping and hiccupping at Louis’ indignant expression as Leigh-Anne thumped on the door and yelled.

“Decent?” She didn’t wait for an answer before she flung the door open. “Harry! Lou! Damn, you have trousers on. I’m going to catch sight of that fine arse one day!”

“I can’t breathe!” Harry gasped, laughing so hard tears trickled down her cheeks.

“I’ll show you arse,” Louis muttered, completely unthreateningly. Leigh laughed.

“I hope so, doll!” she replied with a wink. Louis rolled his eyes and headed down the stairs.

“You want tea?” he shouted over his shoulder, to a chorus of yeses.

Leigh-Anne dropped her bag and climbed into bed with Harry, cuddling up and resting her head on her shoulder.

“How do you feel today, darling?”

“Good,” Harry replied. “Can’t breathe. Feel sort of… funny. Blah. But good.”

“Well, which is it? Funny or good?” Leigh-Anne asked.

“Both?” Harry pressed down on a protruding elbow. Or maybe knee. “I’m happy, but I feel weird today.”

Leigh-Anne smiled wistfully and kissed her cheek. “Well, these toes aren’t going to paint themselves. Sit up, then.”

“Ugh, you have to help. I can’t—“ Harry grumbled and groaned as Leigh-Anne helped her up. “Do you mind if we do it in the nursery? I want to fold baby clothes and put them away proper. We can do that while we wait for things to dry?”

“Sure,” Leigh-Anne said cheerfully. “Light’s better in there anyway.”

They both had the first coat of polish on by the time Louis returned with tea. Harry sat in the rocking chair by the windows, with Leigh-Anne on the stool by her feet.

“This is a pretty sight,” Louis said, stopping in the doorway to look at them. Harry blushed, and Leigh-Anne tossed her curls over her shoulder. Louis laughed and gave them each a kiss with their cups of tea.

“Ah, see! I called it! Sparkly and pink,” he declared, looking at Harry’s toes.

“Yes, but on my feet, not yours,” Harry pointed out.

“Oh, did you want a pedi too, Lou?” Leigh asked cheekily.

“Not at all, thank you,” he said, wiggling his toes on the carpet. “I like them the way they are.”

“Here, let me do another coat.” Leigh-Anne set down her tea and bent to paint Harry’s nails again. Harry sat silently, sipping her tea and gazing out the window. “There you go.”

“Thank you, love,” Harry replied politely, craning her neck to try to see her toes over the mound of her belly. It didn’t work. “Lou, would you hand me that pile of stuff right there? The things your mum brought.”

Louis turned and pulled a jumble of baby clothes off the chest of drawers, handing them to Harry. She neatly folded each item and handed them back to Louis one by one.

“What do you want me to do with them?” he teased.

“Put them away, you nitwit. In that drawer,” she said, pointing. “I can’t reach it.”

“Do you want me to glaze yours?” Leigh-Anne asked, shaking the bottle of varnish. Harry shrugged.

“Might as well. Makes it last longer, yeah?”

“Yeah, it’ll take just one minute,” Leigh said, finishing her task with a flourish.

“Now let me see yours,” Harry demanded imperiously, her hands clasped over her belly.

Leigh-Anne sat back on the stool and raised one leg high, wiggling her toes. Harry smiled and nodded, then sat very still. Louis shoved the drawer closed with an unnecessary bang, turning to retrieve his tea.

“Are you alright? You look odd,” he observed, glancing over at Leigh-Anne for confirmation.

“I feel odd,” Harry replied.

As they watched, Harry’s belly went from oblong to round. Harry’s eyes widened, and she pressed her lips together tightly.

“ _Oh shit_ ,” Louis breathed.

“Was that--?” Leigh-Anne tilted her head curiously.

“Yeah,” Harry gasped. “I think we need to go. Louis?” He slammed his cup down hard enough to crack it, wincing with the impact.

“I’m on it. Shall I call an ambulance, or will you be alright in the car?” he asked anxiously.

“Let’s take the car,” Harry replied. “Leigh, can you grab my bag? It’s just inside the door here. The brown one.”

Louis helped Harry carefully down the stairs, trailed by Leigh-Anne, nervously hopping from foot to foot. They made it to the car before there was another contraction, bending Harry over as Louis held her hands. Leigh-Anne threw the bag in the back and climbed in after it.

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to, Leigh,” Harry said as Louis buckled her in.

“I’m coming,” Leigh-Anne said firmly. “Besides, who’s going to drive the car back later? It doesn’t need to sit in the lot. Louis can go home with Liam.”

“Oh my god, call Liam,” Harry said breathlessly. Louis’ hands shook as he fumbled with his mobile and the steering wheel. “Not _you_ ,” Harry snapped, “you’ll kill us all.”

***

Harry’s contractions were coming every ten minutes by the time she found herself in a delivery room. Leigh-Anne was out in a waiting room, calling everyone they knew, but Louis was with her, holding her hand.

“Where’s Liam?” she whined piteously. Louis kissed her hand and held it to his cheek.

“He’s coming, I’m sure.”

Liam burst through the door, as if summoned. He was panting, probably too impatient for the lift, and was sporting a blackened eye and a fat lip.

“Liam!” Harry cried. “Whatever's happened?”

“Leigh called,” he said sheepishly. “And I missed a combo.” Louis hissed sympathetically as he got closer. The eye was swelling, and his lip had clearly been bleeding, as he could see when Liam kissed each of them in turn. “Have I missed anything else?”

“The midwife isn’t even here yet,” Louis grumbled.

“The doctor is though,” Harry said.

“And we’ve plenty of nurses,” said one, entering their little scene. “My name’s Cynthia,” she said, handing an ice pack to Liam to put on his face. He nodded gratefully. “And you are..?”

“The dads,” Harry replied through clenched teeth as another contraction rolled in. “Liam, and Louis.”

“Oh,” she said briefly, with a jaunty little shrug. “Ok, then. How are we doing? Did you want any pain medication? Because now’s the time, if you do.” Cynthia looked over the printout spitting from one of the machines next to Harry’s head. “Contractions are coming closer, lasting longer?” Harry nodded. “It won’t be long now. Your midwife is on her way, and the doctor will be in in a minute to check on you. So did you want anything for the pain?”

Harry shook her head.

“No, they’ve had enough drugs for now.” She looked up at Louis and Liam, who appeared skeptical. “I can do it. It’s not that bad.”

“You say that now,” Louis said with a grimace.

“Your own mum’s done it five times,” Harry reminded him.

“She’s an idiot.”

“I’ll be sure to tell her you said that,” Harry laughed breathlessly.

“But, Harry. Are you sure?” Liam asked.

“I’m sure, Li.”

“Alright then, I’ll be back!” Cynthia said cheerfully, bustling off to do whatever it was nurses did.

“You look a right mess,” Louis observed, looking Liam over critically.

“Yeah, well, I got distracted,” Liam replied with a shrug.

“Is that all I am to you, a distraction?” Harry said testily. They hushed and soothed her until the doctor appeared.

“Shall we have a look?” she asked, rubbing her gloved hands together. She seemed altogether much too excited about it. Harry just sighed. “You’re progressing quickly. That’s lovely!” the doctor practically cheered. “Four centimeters already. Won’t be long now!”

“Magnificent,” Harry said, clenching her teeth as another contraction began.

“That was five minutes,” Liam said to Louis, and the doctor, who needed to know such things. “Where the hell is the midwife? She’s useless.”

The door cracked open again and Cynthia the nurse poked her head in, grinning.

“May I bring someone in?” she asked.

“I guess?” Harry said skeptically.

Cynthia opened the door wider. For Jay. Louis squawked.

“ _Mum!_ I thought we discussed this!” he shouted. Liam chuckled into Harry’s hair, bent over to hide it in her curls so Louis wouldn’t slap him. Harry skritched at the back of his head and laughed outright. Louis turned and threw her a glare. “Did you plan this?”

“I did not,” Harry declared haughtily. “But I rather like it. Will you stay, Johanna?”

***

Harry’s daughters were born at 20:25 and 20:28. Darcy Gemma Johanna Louise Styles came first, slipping into her grandmother’s hands with an outraged squall that made her laugh. Jay barely had time to hand the child off to nurse Cynthia before Diana Amelia Karen Anne Styles joined her. 

Harry lay back, exhausted, waving off the lads to go dance attendance over the newborns, snapping pictures furiously.

“If any of those end up on the internet, I will kill you myself,” she threatened, mollified by Cynthia placing tiny Darcy in her arms. She was pink and wrinkly and _angry_ , and Harry just laughed delightedly at her. “Isn’t she lovely?” Harry asked to the room at large. Then another nurse—Harry couldn’t remember her name—brought Diana, who seemed even tinier, even though she was only two ounces smaller than her sister. “Oh, and this one…” Harry purred as the baby nuzzled her. “I think she’s hungry? How do I--?”

Louis took Darcy from Harry’s arm as the nurses and his mother helped Harry get situated with Diana. Harry let out a startled peep, and the ladies all laughed as the baby started nursing without any trouble at all.

“That’s rather strange,” Harry remarked dryly.

“You get used to it,” Jay said, peering around Louis at the other baby. “Look at you,” she said proudly to her son. “My first grandchild. And the second, all at once.”  
Louis stood silently holding the baby. Harry took a moment to appreciate what it took to shut him up. Darcy grasped his finger in her tiny fist and Louis looked up at Liam with light in his eyes. Liam crowded close, stroking Darcy’s fuzzy dark head until Louis passed her over to him.

Liam looked gobsmacked. Louis quickly dragged over a chair and led Liam into it, looking shaken. The baby yawned and Liam laughed, bright and happy. Harry watched them and fought tears until Diana released her nipple with a pop. It startled Darcy, who jerked in Liam’s arms and started to cry. Liam stood, glancing around nervously until Louis took a sated Diana from Harry and rested her against his shoulder, patting her back gently. Liam settled Darcy into Harry’s arms, and she fussed until Harry’s fumbling brought a breast to her little mouth.

“ _Ow!_ ” Harry cried as Darcy latched on. “Has this one got teeth already? That _hurt!_ ” Jay laughed and shifted the baby until Harry stopped squirming uncomfortably. “That’s better. Goodness.”

Liam looked horrified, then revolted as Diana coughed and hacked and spit up something gross on Louis’ shirt. Louis just groaned and shrugged. Harry lay back, looking at her little family. Liam acquainted himself with a sleepy Diana while Louis cleaned off his shirt and Darcy fed like a voracious beast. She sighed contentedly and looked up to see Jay watching her, smiling softly and crying. Harry reached out her hand and Jay took it, and Harry knew that everything was going to be alright.

Louis’ and Liam’s phones buzzed incessantly in their pockets, filling up with texts and missed calls. They wouldn’t let the rest of the family in until Harry was moved to a different room, so mothers and sisters complained the only way they could. But it was late, and Harry was tired. Nurse Cynthia allowed Liam and Louis to carry the babies to meet the rest of their family, and in the meantime, Harry dozed.

***

EPILOGUE

The twins were two months old when the test results came back. Little Mix’s management had argued vehemently for paternity tests. They assured Harry it was to her best interest to know with surety who had fathered her babies. There could be health issues in the future. Or legal issues. Harry took that to mean _custody_ issues and literally snarled at the thought. But she did it.

The results were… interesting.

Darcy and Diana were fraternal twins. That meant that they each were the result of separate fertilized eggs, not the splitting of a single embryo. According to the results, heteropaternal superfecundation occurred up to 2.5% of fraternal twins in custody battles. Since not _all_ fraternal twins were tested for paternity, that likelihood was potentially higher in reality. To Harry, it meant that lightning struck. 

Diana was Louis’ daughter. And Darcy was Liam’s. Perfect.

<3


End file.
